Para mi ya no queda nada
by helenhr
Summary: Después de todo no puedes decir que no tienes nada en la vida, ya que siempre habrá alguien que te muestre que en realidad tienes mucho por delante. Capitulo final.
1. Todo ha cambiado

¡¡Konichiwa!!

Como ya la mayoría sabrá siempre al inicio de una historia explico mi aspiración… normalmente es una imagen, sin embargo esta vez fue una canción…

La verdad no sé cómo se llama la canción, lo único que se es que es de Juanes…y para serles sincera el titulo de esta historia se vasa en el coro de esa canción… les pongo un fragmento de dicha canción:

"Para mí ya no existe el tiempo

Para mí ya no existe…

Para mí ya no queda nada…

Para mí ya no queda nada…"

No me puedo toda la canción sin embargo esta canción quedo gravada en mi mente… creo que es suficiente explicación… así que sin más que decir empezamos… antes que se me olvidara… la historia es según Sasuke… la verdad no recuerdo como se pone creo que es: Pov. Sasuke

**Para mí ya no queda nada…**

Capitulo 1: Todo ha cambiado…

Camino por las calles de Konoha. Todo ha cambiado, todos han cambiado. Hace dos años derrotamos a Akatsuki; hace dos años y medio murió Itachi y no fui yo quien lo mato. Yo perdí ante él, de eso estoy seguro, sin embargo el desgraciado se dio el gusto de asustarme. Seh… lo acepto tuve miedo, miedo a que fuera más fuerte que yo y que lograra quitarme mis ojos. Al final de cuentas creo que no sirvió de nada el irme de Konoha. Pero bueno ya está muerto y aun así… después de todo eso… me sigo sintiendo…

Vacio.

Después de todo "Mi venganza" no me alivio en nada. Al final el me gano ya que sigo estando solo. Mi supuesta venganza solo me ha dejado más vacio. Mas vacio de lo que estaba cuando era pequeño.

Seh tengo "amigos" pero ya no es lo mismo. He notado que la relación entre Sakura y Naruto ha cambiado. Sakura ya no me ve como me veía de pequeños. La verdad eso me sale sobrando, nunca vi a Sakura de una manera especial. Solo como una gran amiga.

El dobe, Naruto, me sigue tratando igual. Ese sí que nunca cambiara. En parte lo envidio, seh lo envidio. Envidio su forma de ser, nunca teme mostrarse como es en realidad. Yo… si he cambiado… y mucho.

Soy más frio y distante de lo que era de pequeño, mucho más. Me cuesta tratar con las personas. Tengo días de no juntarme con mis antiguos compañeros, los equipo hebi. Suigetsu regreso a la aldea de la niebla. Karin y Juugo se quedaron aquí en Konoha. Pero la verdad no me gusta juntarme con ellos. Bueno con Juugo si… pero no con Karin.

¿Por qué?

Porque ella seme sigue tirando encima, odio a esas estúpidas chicas. Son unas idiotas, odio que se me tiren encima ¿acaso no comprenden que las detesto? No importa que incluso las insulte lo siguen haciendo.

Pero lo bueno es que ya no son tantas como de pequeño. De seguro la mayoría me temen.

Naruto está muy feliz, acabamos de regresar de una misión, esta alardeando. Dice que es muy probable que pronto sea Hokage. Sakura solo le sonríe y le dice que está de acuerdo con él.

"Después de una misión lo mejor es ir a comer"- dice Naruto casi gritando. Sin embargo yo no quiero ir, me disculpo con ellos y me voy rumbo a mi casa. Pero a medio camino me detengo…

¿Para que iré a mi casa?

Solo para que este vacío crezca más al darme cuenta que sigo solo. Me desvió y me meto aun bar.

No recuerdo cuantos vasos de sake tome, solo sé que me encuentro muy borracho. Intentando llegar a mí casa. Empiezo a caminar en los territorios Uchiha. Todas las luces están apagadas. Solo se ve una gran oscuridad. Una oscuridad como la que envuelve mi alma.

Al llegar cerca de mi casa siento una presencia, pero la verdad me vale. Si es un enemigo lo único que desea hacer es matarme y en parte es lo único que yo quiero… lo único que yo deseo…

Morir…

Tal vez al morir por fin este vacío se llene. Sigo mi camino y veo la silueta de alguien parado en la puerta de mi casa. Me tambaleo y me caigo. La persona que estaba en la puerta escucho el ruido y volteo a verme.

"¡U-Uchiha-san!" la escucho decir. Sé que es una chica, por el suave sonido de su voz. Siento sus pasos al acercarse a mí. Me levanta como puede, noto que le está costando, yo solo cierro los ojos y me duermo. Sin embargo antes de caer dormido siento un maravilloso olor, un olor que nunca había sentido. Es algo así como hierbas de esas que usan para curar, o como esas que usan para relajarte. Algo así como eucalipto, menta o será lavanda…la verdad no estoy seguro… lo único que se… lo único que me queda claro es que es un magnifico olor.

Un olor que estoy seguro…

nunca podre olvidarlo…


	2. ¿Quien es?

Capitulo 2: ¿Quién es?

_Siento algo sumamente suave bajo mí. Empiezo a abrir mis ojos, y veo que estoy acostado sobre el pecho de alguien; alguien que esta desnuda. Miro hacia a arriba y veo una cálida sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de ternura. Me acaricia el cabello y me da un pequeño beso en la frente._

"_U-Uchiha-san… Ohayo"_

_La oigo decir, yo solo le regaño como me puede decir "Uchiha-san" después de lo que paso anoche. Me muevo un poco, siento como nuestros sexos se rosan, ella suelta un tímido gemido. Vuelvo a hacer el mismo movimiento y recibo nuevamente un gemido. Empiezo a besar sus pechos y siento ese maravilloso olor que me relaja. Me pide que me detenga, que debemos seguir con la misión. Yo me introduzco dentro de ella, ella suelta un sonoro gemido pero siempre con ese tono tan suave de ella._

Siento algo caliente en los ojos, los empiezo a abrir pues me molesta. Descubro que lo anterior solo era un sueño. Vaya perfecto. Es simplemente genial. Primera vez que no sueño con cosas terribles y el muy maldito del sol me despierta. Sí que es un condenado. Me levanto poco a poco. Justo en ese momento ese maravilloso olor llega hasta mi cerebro.

¿Acaso no era solo un sueño?

Miro hacia mi cama y veo un pequeño pañuelo. Un pañuelo de algodón. Un pañuelo que no es mío. Lo recojo y noto que esta algo húmedo. Al acercarlo a mi nariz descubro que está lleno de ese maravilloso olor. Al mirar hacia la pequeña mesita que está al lado de mi cama descubro un vaso con agua unas pastillas y una notita.

Lo primero que recojo es la notita, la cual para mi gusto también posee ese olor. La verdad no sé porque me llama tanto la atención. De seguro es porque es un olor que me relaja, que me calma. Un olor lleno de ternura como el olor de mi madre. Abro la notita y la leo.

"Uchiha-san…

Espero que al leer esta nota ya se encuentre mejor. Me disculpo por haber entrado a su casa sin su autorización. Pero bueno usted sabrá que no podía dejarlo tirado en la calle.

La razón por la que estaba en su puerta era porque Tsunade-sama me había pedido que le informara acerca de una reunión que se llevaría a cabo mañana a las 8:00 am. Pero bueno usted no llego en las condiciones adecuadas para escucharme. Así que lo único que pude hacer es dejarle esta notita.

Llega temprano ya que ella dijo que era de suma importancia, ya que era una misión de nivel "A". Le deje unas pastillas en la mesa que espero le ayuden contra su resaca…"

Ahora comprendo el por qué de sueño que tuve. Anoche quede tan embobado por su tono de voz y por su maravilloso olor que mi mente comenzó a crear cosas. Me tomo las pastillas, pues siento un gran dolor de cabeza, aunque hay algo que me molesta…

No me dejo su firma o su nombre en la notita.

No sé quién es la persona que me ayudo. Sin embargo me levanto muy rápido de mi cama al notar que son las 7:30. Si no llego a tiempo la vieja me va a matar. Además aunque no se su nombre lo más probable es que ella también esté involucrada con la misión. Me baño, cambio y salgo corriendo para la torre de la Hokage. Creo que no conozco a la chica…

¿Cómo lo sé?

Eso se debe a que todas las chicas que conozco me llaman "Sasuke-kun" ni siquiera la vieja me llama Uchiha-san, ella también me llama por mi nombre.

Llego a la torre con 1 minuto de retaso pero justo en ese momento están empezando a entrar los demás ninjas. Noto que conozco a todos los ninjas. Ya que son: Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Shino. La Hokage solo apoya su mentón en sus manos y nos mira sin decir nada.

Miro a las tres chicas presentes, Ino, Sakura y Tenten, una de ellas debe ser la portadora de ese maravilloso aroma. Sakura e Ino no pueden ser.

¿Por qué?

Porque Sakura e Ino se me han tirado millones de veces enzima Y nunca había sentido ese olor. A Tenten no la conozco muy bien que se diga. La verdad el grupo de ella es muy raro, parece un trió amoroso. Seh… lo perece y mucho ya que pareciere que ella se siente atraída por ambos compañeros. Sin embargo ella también me está viendo de manera insinuante. Cosa que le molesta a ambos chicos que están a su lado, Neji y Lee. Ya sé porque la Hokage no dice nada de seguro falta alguien más. Seh… eso es. Falta una chica.

Es en ese momento que tocan la puerta. La vieja me hace señal paraqué abra y yo obedezco. Al abrir veo a una chica de cabellos azules y largos, además un sonrojo muy gracioso se hace presente en sus mejillas. Me hago un lado para que pase.

"G-gomen nasai… M-me… etto… tuve p-problemas"

Ese tono de voz es el mismo de anoche, ese suave y grandioso sonido. Cierro la puerta y me pongo a su lado. Y al hacerlo siento nuevamente su olor. Ese maravilloso olor.

"no hay problema Hinata… bien ahora con todos presentes puedo explicar la misión. Actualmente estamos en proceso de renovar los tratados de paz con todas las aldeas ninjas y con la aldea samurái de la nieve… pero como todos sabrán un tratado de paz es algo muy serio e importante; así que por esa razón les he escogido a ustedes, los ninjas más poderosos de Konoha. La misión debe de llevarse a cabo muy sigilosamente por dicha razón he escogido que se harán grupos de dos personas… y cada grupo llevara dos tratados de paz… para dos diferentes aldeas… los grupos han sido escogidos basándose en las experiencias de ambos ninjas… y los grupos son…

Bien regrese espero que les haya gustado… estos capítulos serán muy cortos… lo mas que escribiré serán dos páginas y en casos especiales tres… sin embargo estar subiendo uno o dos capítulos por semana…


	3. Equipos y mision

Capitulo 3: los equipos y la misión.

"no hay problema Hinata… bien ahora con todos presentes puedo explicar la misión. Actualmente estamos en proceso de renovar los tratados de paz con todas las aldeas ninjas y con la aldea samurái de la nieve… pero como todos sabrán un tratado de paz es algo muy serio e importante; así que por esa razón les he escogido a ustedes, los ninjas más poderosos de Konoha. La misión debe de llevarse a cabo muy sigilosamente por dicha razón he escogido que se harán grupos de dos personas… y cada grupo llevara dos tratados de paz… para dos diferentes aldeas… los grupos han sido escogidos basándose en las experiencias de ambos ninjas… y los grupos son…

El primer grupo ira a la aldea de la arena… estos serán Shikamaru y Kiba…

El segundo grupo ira a la aldea de la lluvia… estos serán Ino y Chouji…

El tercer grupo ira a la aldea de la hierba… estos serán Neji y Tenten…

El cuarto grupo ira a la aldea de la roca… estos serán Lee y Shino…

El quinto grupo serán Naruto e Hinata… ustedes irán a…"

"¡¡PERO YO NO QUIERO IR CON HINATA-CHAN DATTEBAYO!!"

Todos miramos a Naruto, este tenía una mirada demasiado determinada para ser el. Cuando la vieja dijo sus nombres, pude notar que Hinata sonrió, en verdad estaba feliz de poder hacer equipo con el dobe. Pero luego de las palabras de este ella bajo la mirada y pude notar una inmensa tristeza. Lo cual enserio me molesto. ¿Pero no sé porque me molesto?

"si... Tsunade-sama… yo tampoco quiero trabajar con Sasuke-kun…" dijo Sakura. ¿Qué cosas? Antes hubiera hecho todo por estar conmigo

"vamos vieja no seas mala…dattebayo… prefiero mil veces hacer equipo con Sakura-chan y no con Hinata-chan…"

"Los grupos ya están hechos así que no me vengan con cosas porque…" la vieja estaba hablando cuando entonces la débil y quebrada voz de Hinata hizo eco en el lugar…

"yo… e-estoy… d-de acuerdo con N-Naruto-kun… el ya tiene t-tiempo trabajando con S-Sakura-san… e-estoy segura que juntos… ha-harían un mejor trabajo… y este… etto… yo he e-escuchado que U-Uchiha-san tiene control sobre los rayos… y bueno… etto… ya que y-yo s-soy usuaria del a-agua… creo que ha-haríamos un gran e-equipo… ¿n-no cree u-usted?"

La vieja miro detenidamente a Hinata, parecía meditar lo dicho por ella. Sakura tenía fuertemente agarradas las manos de Naruto, pude ver que Hinata tenía fija la vista en Naruto. Sus ojos denotaban una gran tristeza y un profundo dolor, sin embargo sonreía.

"bueno… Hinata tus argumentos fueron mejor formulados que los de Naruto y Sakura… así que está bien… cambiare los grupos…"

Al escuchar esto Naruto sonrió ampliamente y abrazo a Hinata mientras le agradecía por ayudarle. Hinata se sonrojo a más no poder. Sakura también se acerco a darle las gracias a Hinata. No sé cómo pero eso me molesto, lo supe cuando note que tenía mis manos en puños y que las apretaba con fuerzas. Me molesto que Naruto abrazara a Hinata, me molesto que esta se sonrojara.

"bueno sigamos… Sasuke e Hinata ustedes irán a la aldea de la niebla y a la aldea de la nube… Naruto y Sakura irán a la aldea de la cascada… a cada uno les daré un pergamino con el tratado de paz… excepto a Sasuke e Hinata los cuales al ser el equipo más fuerte llevaran dos pergaminos…"

"¡¡HEY!! ¿Por qué el teme llevara dos y yo solo uno?"

"el va con Hinata… si tu quieres llevar dos debes de ir con ella… ¿quieres volver a cambiar?"

"¡¡no!! ¡¡No es necesario dattebayo!!"

"les recomendaría que pasen la tarde con su nuevo compañero para planear lo de mañana… bueno eso es todo acérquense el que será líder del grupo a recoger sus pergaminos"

Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji, Neji, Shino y yo fuimos los líderes. Sin embargo luego de que la reunión acabara me di cuenta de algo sumamente importante. Las aldeas de la niebla y de la nube eran las más…

Lejanas a Konoha

Es decir que pasaría por lo menos un mes solo con Hinata. Sin embargo a ella no parecía mucho agradarle la idea. Al salir de la oficina pude notar como de los ojos de Hinata intentaban salir lágrimas. Lagrimas que yo sabía muy bien la causa. Es decir era obvio…

A Hinata le gustaba Naruto

Y por esa razón le dolía que él no quisiera estar con ella. Me acerque a ella, ella me sintió me miro y me regalo una sonrisa, una sonrisa, que yo sé, que era falsa. Se acerco a mí y me dijo que para ella sería un honor trabajar conmigo, me dijo que esperaba que pudiéramos cumplir con la misión. Yo solo solté un "hmph" y luego le dije que nos veríamos mañana a las 6:00 am en la salida de Konoha. Y me retire, pero antes le dije que llevara todo lo necesario ya que estaríamos fuera de Konoha por lo menos un mes. Ella asintió y se retiro.

Al llegar a mi casa tire las llaves con fuerza contra la pared. Esteba muy enojado.

¿Cómo era posible que Naruto fuera tan maldito?

Estaba rabioso. Me imaginaba lo que ella debía estar haciendo en este momento. Seh… de seguro ella estaría llorando. Estaría llorando por las palabras dichas por Naruto. Me tire a la cama pensando en ella. No sé que había hecho, pero no podía sacármela de la cabeza y la verdad odiaba eso. Cerré mis ojos y me quede dormido.

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente des pues de tres horas de dormir. Había soñado nuevamente con ella.

Te miraba sobre mí, pidiendo mis caricias, rogándome para que no me detuviera. Miraba como yo me abrazaba a tu cintura para que no me dejaras. Tú me sonreías y me decías que me amabas y que nunca me dejarías… que tú… eres solo mía…

Qué rayos me importaba. Ella es solo una chica más demo… ¿Por qué demonios no podía olvidarme de tu suave tono de voz? ¿Por qué no podía olvidar tu olor? ¿Por qué seguía soñando contigo?

Como a las 5:00am me levante, a las 6:00am nos veríamos en las puertas de Konoha. Aliste todo lo necesario, unas cuantas camisas, unos pantalones, los pergaminos, las armas, mi katana. Llegue a las 6 exactas y ella ya estabas aquí. Le salude. Sus ojos estaban rojos y un poco hinchados. Pero me sonrió. Empezamos a caminar. Como a los 15 minutos le dije "gracias" ella no comprendió al inicio por lo dije así que tuve que explicarle que le agradecía por lo que había pasado hace dos días en mi casa. Ella sonrió y me dijo: no es necesario que le agradezca… fue un honor para ella ayudarme….

--

Bien hasta aquí por hoy… espero que les haya gustado…


	4. Silencio

Capitulo 4: Silencio

Ya llevamos cuatro horas caminando y desde que salimos de Konoha no hemos hablado nada. Yo soy amante del silencio sin embargo este silencio es muy pesado, me molesta. Ella se ve tranquila, mira los arboles y las flores con gran detenimiento. De vez en cuando voltea a verme y me sonríe. Yo solo desvió mi mirada.

No vamos corriendo como lo hubiera hecho en otra misión, ya que Tsunade nos dijo que debíamos ser discretos. Por esa razón vamos muy lento para mi gusto. Hinata tararea una canción que no conozco, se ve muy feliz, claro que yo se que solo esta fingiendo, es obvio.

Ya son las 10 am y aun el rojo y lo hinchado de sus ojos no desaparece por completo. Estoy seguro que anoche estuvo llorando, aun cuando se le vea tan feliz, aun cuando ella misma se engañe y se diga que está feliz, yo se que no.

Quiero decirle algo…

Quiero preguntarle algo… Pero no puedo…

Las palabras no salen de mi boca. Me siento débil, y odio sentirme así. Llegamos a una pequeña aldea y hacemos una parada para comer, ella solo sonríe y asiente. Hablamos un poco durante el almuerzo, muy poco para mi gusto, y no hablamos de lo que yo quería, solo cosa banales referentes a la comida. Después de eso continuamos nuestro camino.

Sin embargo esa parada me hizo darme cuenta de algo, algo que me molesto, aun no se la razón, solo sé que me molesto. Muchos jóvenes clavaban su mirada en el cuerpo de Hinata. Cuando lo note mis puños se contrajeron y tuve deseos de partirles la cara, pero luego reaccione, Hinata no era nada mío, solo era mi compañera de misión, así que no tenía derecho de molestarme.

Antes de salir de esa pequeña aldea ella soltó una risita cuando yo le pregunte por que se reía ella me señalo hacia la salida de la aldea. Había muchas mujeres y jóvenes que me miraban de manera rara. Algo así como soñadora, como que estuvieran viendo algo divino.

"a-al parecer es un rompe c-corazones U-Uchiha-san"

Fue lo único que me dijo, y no sé porque me puse a reír yo también al escuchar sus palabras. Después seguimos nuestro camino, un camino que estuvo en completo silencio. Después de unas cuantas horas más se hizo de noche, no había luna, sin embargo las estrellas brillaban de manera impresionante. La luz de las estrellas hacia que el rostro de Hinata se viera realmente espectacular en especia sus ojos, ojos que ahora se parecían mucho a los míos al reflejar el color oscuro de la noche. Como líder ella debía obedecerme y cuando yo ordene que durmiéramos en el bosque y que mañana siguiéramos ella no se opuso, solo me sonrió, asintió y dijo que ella levantaría la carpa.

Hice un jutsu de fuego y encendí una pequeña fogata, ella se sentó al pie de la fogata, y yo clave mi mirada en sus ojos, sus ojos se veían rojos, rojos al igual que eran los de Itachi. No sé porque pero el solo recuerdo de ese imbécil hizo que una furia y un odio ciego llenara mi ser, debía liberarme de esa furia y como no pensaba bien lo que hacia empecé a hablar con Hinata.

"no sé por qué te atormentas… es tu maldita culpa que el dobe no se cuenta de tu existencia"-

"n-no e-entiendo de que habla U-Uchiha-san"-

"vamos se que lo entiendes… anoche pasante llorando porque Naruto no quiso hacer equipo contigo"

"¿Q-Quién le ha dicho eso?"-

"Vamos Hinata es obvio, tus ojos rojos e hinchados lo dejan ver, de seguro pásate toda la noche llorando… eso es solo tu culpa por nunca haberle dicho nada"-

Ella bajo su mirada y ya no me dijo absolutamente nada. Hasta ahí llego nuestra conversación note que le dolió lo que le dije, aunque no me reclame, aunque no me diga nada sus ojos me lo muestra. Puedo notar que sus ojos se humedecen sin embargo intenta hacerse la fuerte y no llorar frente a mí.

Después de unos minutos ella entra en la carpa, me da las buenas noches y me muestra una sonrisa, una sonrisa tan falsa como lo es que alguien me diga que Kakashi llegara temprano a una reunión. Justo después de esa sonrisa yo reacciono, ella no me había hecho nada para que yo la tratara de esa manera.

Debo disculparme con ella, pero mi orgullo me lo impide, después de estar 10 minutos batallando si pedirle perdón o no decido que lo mejor es que yo le pida perdón, es decir estamos en una misión y si no hay comunicación eso sería fatal para la misión. Entro de golpe a la carpa y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…

Ella…

Ella esta…

Ella esta solo con el sujetador y con un pequeño short… por dios que pechos es… son… son tan grandes, dan ganas de tocarlos, mierda y que piernas. Al levantar la vista miro su rostro está fuertemente coloreado de un color rojo. Esta muy sonrojada. Me dan ganas de ponerla aun mas sonrojada, sin embargo mejor salgo huyendo de la carpa y desde afuera le grito que lo siento mucho.

Lo bueno es que ella me disculpo. Lo malo es que los recuerdos de mis anteriores sueños vinieron a mi mente y me están empezando a torturar. Mi "pequeño" amigo desea despertar- no me gusta presumir, pero de pequeño no tiene nada- debo evitarlo pero no logro mucho, solo consigo que los recuerdos de su cuerpo vengan a mi mente así que mejor intento pensar en otra cosa. Recuerdo lo solo que estoy y que cuando regrese a Konoha nadie me estará esperando, con ese simple pensamiento toda la energía de mi "amiguito" desaparece.

Después de 5 minutos me indica que ya puedo entrar. Entro y la encuentro con una piyama muy cómica o mejor dicho tierna. No pude evitarlo y solté una risita, ella solo se sonrojo y desvió su mirada. Después de unos minutos le digo que los siento que no debí decirle todo eso, ella solo niega y me dice que es la verdad. Pero que ella nunca le dijo nada porque ya sabía que Naruto solo tenía ojos para Sakura. Noto como empiezan a salir lágrimas de sus ojos. Ella intenta evitarlo pero ya no puede. No sé cómo paso solo sé que ya la estoy abrazando, ella al inicio se que se sorprendió, de eso estoy seguro, pero luego correspondió mi abrazo. Después de unos minutos de llorar siento que se duerme y aunque me la puedo quitar de encima, ya que ella se ha quedado dormida en mi pecho, decido mejor dejarla dormir ahí. Es lo mejor para ella…

Y…

Es lo que yo quiero…

--

Helen: espero que les haya gustado

David: la verdad, la verdad… ¡¡APESTA!! Se supone que es clasificación "M" pero yo no veo la acción…

Helen: la única verdad aquí es que eres un pervertido…

David: si lo soy… ¿y?

Helen: cada cosa a su tiempo… Hinata es una niña muy inocente no puedo ponerla simplemente en una situación poco común todo debe llevar su curso…

David: aja… lo único que he notado es… ¡¡SASUKE ES UN PERVER EN POTENCIA!!

Helen: no… no lo es…. ¿o sí?


	5. sueño

Capitulo 5: sueño

Estoy tranquilo, llevo dos horas despierto. No me levantado ya que cierta chica esta sobre mí. La verdad estoy muy cómodo y por dicha razón no la despierto, además aun es muy temprano para despertarla. No estoy seguro que hora es, sin embargo por el frio que se siente puedo decir que es muy temprano.

Empiezo a verla, se ve tan tranquila, su cabeza está en mi pecho, su brazo derecho cruza mi pecho y su mano derecha está cerca de mi espalda. En pocas palabras, ella me está abrazando. Aunque la verdad yo no me quedo atrás, mi brazo la atrae más a mí, mi mano está en su hombro. Yo también la estoy abrazando.

No sé porque pero se me dio las ganas de tocarle el cabello, las ganas me mataban. La verdad siempre me han gustado las chicas de cabello largo, la verdadera razón no la se aun. Creo que es porque el cabello de mi madre era largo. Bueno el punto es que empecé a acariciar su cabello y me sorprendí al notar que era exquisitamente suave.

Acaricie un poco su rostro, se veía como un verdadero ángel. Respiraba tan calmadamente. Me dio deseos de acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo. Sin embargo ella empezó a moverse lo cual me indicaba que estaba a punto de despertar. Lastima la misma Hinata había arruinado mis planes, ni modo ahora solo me quedaba esperar a que despertara.

Pude sentir como Hinata movía su rostro sobre mi pecho, lo cual me causo un poco de cosquillas. De repente se detuvo, quizás fue cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sobre una almohada. Pude sentir como trago saliva, aun sin abrir sus ojos empezó a tantear mi pecho con sus manos. Volvió a tragar saliva, pero no abrió los ojos. Note como su rostro se cubrió de color rojo, lo cual solo me causo gracia. Volvió a tragar saliva y movió una vez más su cabeza en mi pecho. Su mano empezó a tantear más arriba de mi pecho, llego hasta mi cuello, toco mi mentón y luego sus dedos tocaron mis labios.

Mi cuerpo se tenso al sentir el suave rose de sus dedos con mis labios. Su sonrojo aumento a mil, trago nuevamente saliva y empezó a abrir sus ojos.

"Hasta que despiertas ¿Cómo dormiste?"- le dije

Le dije mientras la miraba, una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujo en mi rostro al verla levantarse de golpe con el rostro completamente rojo- nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien con ese tono de rojo en el rostro- ella solo se empezó a disculpar conmigo. Paso casi 15 minutos diciéndome que lo sentía, que la perdonara que su intención nunca fue causarme problemas. Yo le dije que no había problemas, que se cambiara que debíamos seguir con la misión.

Después de cambiarnos empacamos la carpa y empezamos nuevamente con nuestro camino. Pude notar que no me veía directamente a los ojos, de seguro era por la vergüenza de lo que había pasado en la mañana. Ese día paso sin nada súper interesante, no sé como paso, pero paso. Empezamos a hablar de manera muy normal, como que fuéramos viejos amigos. Me dio risa al darme cuenta que Kiba y Naruto son muy parecidos, así que cuando yo le contaba de alguna estupidez que había hecho Naruto en el pasado ella me contaba que Kiba también había hecho la misma estupidez.

Me dio risa al darme cuenta que jugábamos a "Mi casa es más grande que la tuya" ya que yo le decía una travesura del Usuratoncachi y ella me decía "e-so no e-es nada K-Kiba-kun ha hecho esto…" terminamos riéndonos al percatarnos que en resumen Kiba y Naruto eran unos grandes dobes.

Al día termino, no había sentido el camino, creo que fue porque estaba tan entretenido hablando con ella. Ya habíamos recorrido alrededor de 50 kilómetros, ambos nos sorprendimos al darnos cuenta de ello, Hinata soltó una tímida risita. Durante la noche ella preparo la cena y nos acostamos a dormir.

_Me desperté a media noche y note que Hinata estaba sentada y que abrazaba sus piernas. Me preocupe por ella y le pregunte que le pasaba ella me miro y empezó a acercarse a mí. Me sorprendió la forma en la que se acercaba y me gusto la forma con la que me miraba. Acerco su rostro al mío y me besa. Yo inmediatamente le correspondo, no me importa saber nada, solo sé que deseo esos labios. Toco sus pechos y ella suelta un gemido, un suave y encantador gemido. Hinata se coloca sobre mi y se quita la camisa con la que duerme, yo solo trago saliva al notar la bella vista. Ella empieza a besar mí pecho, yo suelto un gruñido. Hinata empieza a besar mi cara mis labios y sube hasta mi oreja. Ella muerde mi oreja y me susurra algo que simplemente no me gusto:_

"_estas solo Sasuke"_

Me levanto de golpe, vaya que mierda otro sueño en el que Hinata es la protagonista. Demo… este sueño no me gusto, no me gusto para nada. Miro hacia un lado y ahí está ella, al parecer está teniendo una terrible pesadilla. De repente empieza a decir cosas como:

"n-no… onegai… no… no me dejen s-sola… no… no o-otra vez… Okasan… O-Okasan no te vayas…. Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun… N-Naruto-kun"

Hinata me dejo en shock, por que llamaba a su madre. Parecía que ella le rogaba con todas sus fuerzas a su madre que no le abandonara. Me acerque a ella y le toque la mano. Ella apretó mi mano con desespero, sin embargo me molesto. Aun cuando su respiración volvió a ser la misma ella solo repetía el nombre de Naruto.

¿Por qué rayos solo lo llama a el?

--

Todo por hoy. Este espero que les guste….


	6. Pasados similares

Capitulo 6: pasados similares

Ya han pasado una semana desde que Hinata tuvo ese sueño. Aunque me molesto que ella llamara a Naruto aun hay algo que me tiene lleno de curiosidad y es la razón por la cual llamaba a su madre de manera tan desesperada. Sé que si le pregunto de golpe ella no me dirá nada, así que mejor he hecho el esfuerzo por conocerla más. Me estoy convirtiendo en su amigo, toda esa semana hemos hablados de cosas sencillas y a la vez complicadas. Ella me enseño a cocinar el famoso "rameen" ahora comprendo a Naruto por estar obsesionado con eso. Yo ya había probado el rameen sin embargo en esa ocasión no me gusto, sin embargo el rameen que hizo Hinata me dejo encantado.

Después me enseño acerca de diferentes hiervas medicinales, y me comento que ella hacia pomadas naturales. En ese momento me di cuenta del porque de su maravilloso olor, sin embargo aun no estoy seguro exactamente que es. Yo le enseñe a pescar usando la katana, ella lo intento, sin embargo solo lograba caerse al agua. Yo solo me reía y ella se sonrojaba.

Sin embargo aun después de lo que hemos hecho en estos 7 días aun no me siento con suficiente valor para preguntarle a ella sobre su madre. Demo quiero saber ¿Por qué Hinata llamaba tan desesperadamente a su madre?

Noto que mira el cielo y la verdad ya no puedo esperar más. Necesito saber la verdad. Me acerco a ella y de forma calmada y un poco desinteresada le comento sobre mi madre, le digo que su cabello me recuerda al cabello de mi madre, con la única diferencia que el corte y el color son diferentes. Ella me sonríe y me comenta que la verdad ella no recuerda mucho a su madre. Cuando le pregunto por qué ella sonríe de manera melancólica.

"E-ella murió cuando yo tenía 4 años… a-aunque no la recuerdo por c-completo… recuerdo que ella s-siempre me apoyaba… d-después que ella murió… m-mi padre se empezó a comportar de m-manera muy cruel c-conmigo… s-siempre me c-comparaba con mi hermana…"

Después de esas palabras me quedo un poco en shock. Que mierda de coincidencia. De verdad como es posible que hayamos tenido un pasado tan similar. Veo como baja su mirada parece meditar en algo, luego de que aclara su pensamiento me mira y en sus ojos puedo ver dolor, un profundo y agobiante dolor.

"m-muchas… v-veces desee estar m-muerta… m-muerta… como ella… "

Me regala una media sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo muestra lo sinceras y verdaderas que son sus palabras. Que mierda ¿Cómo es posible que sonría aun cuando esta recordando algo tan triste?

Sus palabras, solo me hicieron recordar mi maldito pasado. Puede ser que todo mi clan hay sido asesinado, por ese maldito, sin embargo lo que más me dolió y lo que más me sigue doliendo es que la perdí, perdí a la persona que siempre me apoyo. Ella Siempre, siempre me tenía sonrisa, aun cuando me sentía como basura al notar que para mi padre no era nada.

Mierda, me empecé a sentir mal. Hinata noto que me sentía mal, ya que baje la mirada y mis manos se contrajeron. Ella se acerca a mí y me pregunta que me pasa, con ese tono tan suave y cariñoso que solo se compara con el de mi madre. No sé porque pero le pregunte, le dije que me digiera como era capaza de sonreír cuando había perdido a alguien tan importante en su vida. Ella solo me volvió a sonreír y me contesto en un tono suave mientras dos lagrimas bajaban de sus hermosos ojos, ojos que hoy reflejaban el verde de los arboles.

"s-soy una ninja... mi deber como ninja… e-es engañar… o-ocultar mis s-sentimientos… a-aun cuando e-estoy muriendo de t-tristeza… n-no d-debo… m-mostrarlo…."

"d-demo… e-estas llorando…."

"gomen…ne… Uchiha-san"

--

Ya han pasado dos días desde que ocurrió eso. Puedo notar que aun se siente triste, pero me sigue sonriendo y hoy por fin entiendo. Hinata en realidad es una gran actriz. Es tan buena que apenas se si realmente ya se olvido de nuestra platica en la que me entere que nuestros pasados han sido han tan similares. O si solo finge no acordarse.

Por fin me di cuenta…

Desde que Naruto y Sakura andan de novios ha habido muchas veces en las que ella se había topado con nosotros- pero antes a mi me valía y no la notaba- siempre le sonreía a Naruto, siempre les felicitaba por ser tan felices. Como es posible que piense antes en todos y se deje de ultimo a ella. No le costaba nada decirle a Naruto que ella se sentía atraída por él. Nada. Sin embargo nunca le dijo nada y yo sé porque. Ella sabe muy bien que Naruto se siente fatal cuando hace sufrir a alguien, si ella le decía a Naruto de seguro que este se hubiera sentido muy mal. Bueno creo que la conozco suficiente como para presumir que se que eso me contestaría.

Ya es de noche, ella está dormida. Yo no puedo dormir por estar pensando. De repente escucho que ella empieza a gemir entre sueños, empieza a llamar a su madre. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo. Ella se aferra a mí de una manera impresionante. Ella se calma, y empieza a susurrar palabras de agradecimiento, le agradece a su madre por no abandonarla. Estaba muy tranquilo solo escuchando su lenta y tranquila reparación cuando vuele a abrir los labios… yo quedo en shock… ella…

Ella…

Me llamo a mí…

Ella…

Menciono mi nombre….

--

Espero que les haya gustado….


	7. ¿lo hago?

Capitulo 7: ¿lo hago?

Dentro de tres días llegaremos a la aldea de la nube. El camino ha sido más rápido, ya que aunque hablamos mucho, sabemos cuál es nuestra misión. Somos ninjas y hay que comportarnos como tal. Sin embargo si querer me he distanciado un poco de Hinata, no ha sido intencional pero es que me ha afectado un poco que ella mencionara mi nombre entre sueños.

Eso me ha confundido mucho, ya que me sentí estúpidamente feliz y emocionado al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios. No me llamo por mi nombre, si por mi apellido, así que yo asumo que me llamo a mí

¿O habrá llamado a Itachi?

Siento una bola de celos al pensar que pudo haber llamado a ese imbécil. Pero luego entro en lógica ella misma me dijo hace días que ella nunca vi o hablo con Itachi en lo que el maldito estuvo con vida.

Pero aun así siento celos, celos de escuchar nuevamente el nombre Naruto de sus labios, no quiero que mencione el nombre del Usuratoncachi. No quiero. Maldita sea no entiendo nada. No logro comprender ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos solo con pensar que ella llame a Naruto siento furia?

Ella ha notado que me pasa algo, ya que siempre me pregunta si estoy bien. Sin embargo yo no le contesto, solo suelto un "hmph" y asiento con la cabeza. Ella me está mirado. Sé que lo está haciendo. Puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí. La miro, ella desvía su rostro, y puedo notar que se ha sonrojado.

Quisiera saber que piensa.

Quisiera poder entrar a su mente y saber que quiere.

Quisiera poder saber que piensa ella de mí.

Escucho su suave voz llamándome. La miro y ella me sonríe, aun sin perder ese sonrojo de su rostro. Me dice que si me pasa algo, yo solo niego y miro nuevamente hacia el frente. En ese momento siento la presencia de alguien. Ella también lo ha sentido, activa su byakugan y me comenta que hay tres ninjas siguiéndonos. Estaba pensando en atacar pero mejor me abstengo.

Es muy probable que sean ninjas de la nube, y si nos enfrentamos a ellos es muy probable que la negociación de paz se vaya al carajo. Si eso ocurre la vieja se enojaría y mucho. Tengo que planear algo ya que esta misión debe ser hecha en total discreción.

Tomo la mano de Hinata y comienzo a jalarla. Ella solo suelta un pequeño gemido causado por la sorpresa que le causo mi acto. La miro y noto que está muy sonrojada. Le ordeno que verifique de qué aldea son los ninjas que nos persiguen. Ella activa nuevamente su byakugan y me dice que son miembros de la aldea de la nube.

Carajo…

No sé qué rayos hacer, es muy probable que ya nos hayan notado. Miro a Hinata y una idea se cruza por mi mente, demo no estoy seguro si llevarla a cabo o no sé…

Qué tal si la beso, para que la vernos los ninjas de la nube crean que solo somos unos novios… una simple pareja que va de camino… demo…

¿Que pasara si Hinata se enoja conmigo al llevar a cabo mi plan?

No quiero que se enoje conmigo. La verdad no deseo verla enojada, pero no puedo simplemente hacerlo. Pero si le pregunto y me dice que no quiere… eso… eso…

Me dolería…

Maldita sea Sasuke eres un ninja, debes cumplir tu maldita misión, sin importar nada. ¿O es que acaso? ¿Acaso permitirás que el Usuratoncachi se burle de ti?

¡¡No!!

Nunca permitiré que ese dobe se jacte de ser mejor que yo. No podría. Mi orgullo no me lo permite. Pero si Hinata se molesta conmigo ¡¡Qué me importa a mí que ella se moleste conmigo?!

Los ninjas están cada vez más cerca, debo tomar una decisión ¿Qué hago? No puedo permitir que la gente diga que el último de mi clan fallo en una misión, en una misión de suma importancia. No puedo.

Embisto a Hinata contra un árbol. Esta me mira sorprendida y su rostro se torna de un hermoso color carmesí. Empiezo a acercar mi rostro al de Hinata, ella intenta alejarme y me pregunta una y otra vez que me pasa, que me detenga, que este no es tiempo para juegos o bromas. Que estamos en una misión. Sus labios están a dos centímetros de los míos. Puedo sentir como sale rápidamente la respiración de su boca. Avanzo un poco más…

Solo me falta un centímetro…

Un centímetro para tocar sus labios…

Un centímetro para poder probarlos… solo uno….

Mientras ella intenta alejarme, sin mucho éxito, yo me acerco cada vez más. Rozo sus labios, los rozo y la sensación me quema, dos deseos de probarlos por completo me matan. Ella menciona mi nombre, técnicamente sobre mis labios, pude sentir como modulaba cada letra.

Miro sus ojos y en ellos solo se ve confusión…

"U-U…chi…ha…san" – me dice

¡¡Miren chicos los encontré, encontré a los ninjas de Konoha!!- escucho que alguien grita

--

.… Hasta aquí por hoy… es que tengo sueño ¨.¨… pase todo el día corriendo… ¬ ¬… demo espero que les haya gustado… la verdad a mi no mucho me gusto… T.T…. siento que es una Kuso… demo… no tengo ánimos de cambiarlo… -.-… tengo mucho sueño… dígame si le gusta o si, exactamente, es una kuso…


	8. Un error

Capitulo 8: Un error…

¡¡Miren chicos los encontré, encontré a los ninjas de Konoha!!- escucho que alguien grita

Miro a la persona que grita y descubro que es un chico de la aldea de la nube. Este tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y mira fijamente a Hinata. Yo solo tengo una cara de pocos amigos, ya que bueno me interrumpieron en un momento demasiado crucial para mí. A los segundos aparecen otros dos ninjas. Uno de ellos es una chica, no es la gran cosa sin embargo me está viendo de manera extraña.

Hola, nosotros somos ninjas de la aldea oculta de la nube…-

Enserio… fíjate que no me había dado cuenta…

Hai!! Fuimos enviados por el Raikage –

Eso… la Hokage envió un mensaje para que no se malentendiera el encontrar ninjas de Konoha cerca de la aldea… pero ella nunca dijo que había enviado a un joven tan apuesto…- dice la chica mientras me guiña el ojo

Lo siento áyame-chan… demo el chico es novio de la hermosa chica que lo acompaña…-

¡¡Qué?! ¡¡Cómo te has dado cuenta Miroku?!-

Este cuando yo llegue ellos se estaban besando…-

Después de ese comentario me dio por mirar a Hinata para ver la reacción de ella, ella mantenía la mirada baja, estaba completamente sonrojada, además que aun me intentaba apartarme ella, ya que yo no me había movido nada desde que el chico ese Miroku nos encontró. Me empecé a mover y me aleje de ella.

Vaya… según yo tenía entendido, los ninjas de Konoha se toman muy enserio su trabajo, sin embargo ustedes en vez de llevar a cabo su misión estaban perdiendo el tiempo haciendo cosas de novios…- dijo el chico que no había hablado

Sus palabras me molestaron en sobremanera, no me gusta que alguien me vea de menos y el tono de superioridad con el que me hablo no me gusto. Solo yo puedo hablar de manera superior a las demás personas. Porque lo soy. Soy superior a todos los estúpidos ninjas de la nube. Me moleste y le conteste sin pensar en lo que iba a decir.

No… se equivocan ella y yo no somos nada, la única razón por la que nos encontraron así fue porque no estábamos seguros si la Hokage se les había informado en ese caso, sería un problema y lo más probable habría sido que nos hubiésemos enfrentado, y eso mandaría al carajo la negociación de paz…- active mi Sharingan para intimidarlo, y mi idea funciono- los ninjas debes ser capaces de engañar a cualquiera o incluso de besar a alguien para que una misión sea cumplida con éxito… incluso si deben hacerlo con una persona a la cual detestan…-

¡¡Eres magnifico!! ¡¡Mi nombre es áyame!!- dijo la chica

Seh… ese si es un ninja… mi nombre es Miroku…-

Vaya perdón, creo que hable más de la cuenta… yo soy Riusaki…-

Me gustaban sus miradas, ellos me miraban como un gran ninja, como una persona a la cual admiraban, me sentí muy orgulloso de logra eso. Pero todo cambio al mirar a Hinata. Esta mantenía la mirada baja pero sus ojos y su expresión me confundió, ella parecía estar muy dolida y triste. Me miro con melancolía, me dolió la forma en la que sus ojos solo mostraban un rotundo dolor. Pero luego me dio una sonrisa, una sonrisa muy fingida, se parece mucho a la sonrisa de Sai.

M-mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga…- les dijo a los ninjas

Y-yo soy Sasuke- tartamudee un poco pues aun no salía del shock al ver los ojos de Hinata

¡¡Qué hermoso nombre!! ¡¡Sasuke-kun!! ¡¡Los jóvenes de Konoha son muy apuestos!!- grito la chica

Apoyo tus palabras áyame-chan… Hinata-chan es muy bella, nunca había visto a un ángel…- dijo Riusaki

Riusaki bajo del árbol y se acerco de manera provocativa a Hinata, esta solo se sonrojo al ver la estúpida mirada del estúpido ese. Este tomo la mano de Hinata y le dio un beso en la mano. Hinata soltó una risita.

Es un completo honor conocerla hermosa dama…- dijo ese maldito

E-el honor e-es mío Riusaki-san…- dijo Hinata mientras le sonreía y se sonrojaba

Luego para llenarme más de odio, Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha a ese imbécil. Mi sangre hervía al verla sonreírle, hervía al ver como él la miraba de manera coqueta, hervía al ver que Hinata parecía disfrutar las acciones de ese…

¡¡Yo también quiero un beso de hime-chan!!- dijo Miroku

P-para mi s-será un honor e-el dártelo…- le contesto

Miroku se bajo del árbol en el que se encontraba y se acerco a Hinata. Esta le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha y el muy tarado estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Hinata soltó una risita al ver que ambos chicos peleaban por querer repetir. No aguantaba eso, parecía que Hinata les coqueteaba y eso no me gustaba. De seguro Hinata solo era amable pero no podía soportarlo.

¡Esto es genial, si nos llevamos tan bien solo quiere decir que las relaciones entre la hoja y la nube serán estupendas! ¿No lo cree Sasuke-kun?- me dice áyame

Hmph…-

Empezamos a caminar ya que nos dijeron que ya nos habíamos tardado mucho. Hinata y yo solo asentimos, la aldea de la nube estaba a solo tres días de nosotros. Pero ellos nos dijeron que llegaríamos antes, ya que ellos conocían un atajo. Mientras caminamos ellos se adelantaron un poco, lo cual me gusto, estaba solo con Hinata y deseaba preguntarle por que se había comportado de esa manera con esos imbéciles. Le hable pero ella siguió de largo, parecía no escucharme. Repetí su nombre tres veces y ni siquiera me volteo a ver, me molesto y le agarre una mano ella me miro y de manera triste, pero aun con su tartamudeo común, me pregunto si había dicho algo. Su actitud me molesto, le dije que se comportara, que era una ninja, que dejara de comportarse como una chica "enamorada"

Ella se soltó de mi agarre y miro el piso, luego levanto su mirada y pude ver como de sus ojos deseaban salir lagrimas. Pero ella se contenía, me pidió disculpas, luego que yo le pregunte por que se disculpaba me contesto con las mismas palabras que yo anteriormente les había dicho a los ninjas de la nube.

"Los ninjas debes s-ser capaces de e-engañar a cualquiera o i-incluso de besar a alguien para que u-una misión s-sea cumplida con éxito… i-incluso si deben hacerlo c-con una p-persona a la cual d-detestan"…no pensé que me detestara U-Uchiha-san… demo no se p-preocupe… dentro de poco… terminaremos con la misión… y ya n-no estará o-obligado a tratar conmigo…-

Ella siguió caminando, estaba muy triste, pude notarlo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba triste? No entendía nada. Pero que mierda había hecho hoy. Maldigo a mi ego. Ahora todo lo que habíamos logrado como amigos se fue al carajo…

Absolutamente todo…

--

Konichiwa!!

He regresado, para mí este capítulo me ha quedado mejor que el anterior… demo no se…

Como que la depre me está empezando a afectar…

¡¡Por qué rayos Naruto nunca se da cuenta de lo que siente Hinata?!

¡¡Por qué rayos Hinata no busca a alguien para olvidarse de Naruto?!

Gomen es que en este momento estoy en una situación similar a la de Hinata, y estoy muy triste… mierda… ok… soy una estúpida tímida que solo se sonroja… al carajo con todo!!

Dejen comentarios… este… que dicen…

¿Quieren ver más escenas de celos entre los protagonistas?

Ya se acerca el capitulo en el cual se encuentra la idea que me dieron hace unos cuantos capis…


	9. Otro error

Capitulo 9: Otro error….

No pude aclarar las cosas con Hinata, después de sus palabras quede en shock y no pude reaccionar hasta que note que los tres chiflados habían regresado.

Caminamos de manera monótona, miro como Hinata se ríe de cada una de las tonterías que le dicen esos imbéciles, Riusaki y Miroku. Odio que la hagan reír, odio que ella se sonroje cuando Miroku le da una flor que corta, es absurdo, ya tiene más de 21 flores en las manos. Odio que le agradezca al maldito de Riusaki por los tontos piropos que le dice. Y odio más que esta tonta, áyame, no me deje de abrazar o de colgarse de mi brazo.

Cuando esos dos dejan un momento tranquila a Hinata noto que desvía su mirada, puedo notar que esta triste, aunque ella intenta disimularlo.

Hay momentos en los que ella me mira, su mirada solo muestra un gran dolor, pero aun así finge y me regala una sonrisa. En un momento que Hinata estaba distraída el maldito- digamos que ese es el apodo que le he puesto a Riusaki- la abrazo por la espalada y le susurro algo en el oído a Hinata. En ese momento sentí como áyame me apretó con más fuerza el brazo, y al verla vi como miraba con odio y dolor la escena.

Hinata solo sonrió tímidamente y asintió. Áyame se molesto, la expresión en su rostro era evidente molestia. Al perecer no era el único molesto al ver tan cerca al maldito con Hinata. Apenas llevamos un día de camino, y no estoy seguro de poder soportar esto.

Al final del día decidimos acampar ya que bueno ya estábamos muy cerca de la aldea de la nube. Ellos habían llevado su carpa así que no habría problemas, o eso pensaba yo, pero de repente Miroku empezó a decir que deseaba dormir con Hinata- es un imbécil, si me preguntan, ya ha de tener unos 15 años y se sigue comportando como un estúpido niño, solo me recuerda al Usuratoncachi- Hinata soltó una risita y le dijo que eso si no se iba a poder. Después de esta pequeña discusión todos nos acostamos a dormir, los tres ninjas de la nube en la carpa que ellos habían traído. Hinata y yo en la nuestra.

No podía dormir, no tenia ánimos, algo en mi me quemaba y no me dejaba en paz. No comprendía que me estaba pasando, era algo extraño, no me entendía. Desde que había visto que Miroku y que Riusaki estaban tan cerca de Hinata había tenido deseos de matarles, de romper cada parte de sus cuerpos.

Un movimiento dentro de nuestra carpa me saca de mis pensamientos, disimuladamente miro y noto que Hinata sale de la carpa. Dos minutos después de que ella había salido decidí seguirla.

La seguí hasta que llegamos a una pequeña laguna, ella se quita la chaqueta que siempre carga y empieza a lavarse la cara, mi cuerpo se congelo al verla lavarse con tanta tranquilidad. Ella se ve hermosa, la luna está llena, la luz de la luna se refleja en el agua, la da un toque como de un sueño. Hinata empieza a sacarse el pantalón. Mi corazón late a mil por hora, no puedo dejar de verla, en realidad no puedo. Mis ojos se posan sobre su cuerpo, el cual a cada segundo va quedando más expuesto a mí. No me había equivocado Hinata tiene un cuerpo maravilloso, en el sentido completo de la palabra.

Se mete en el agua y deja que esta la limpie, los deseos de meterme y hacerle compañía vienen a mi mente ¿Qué tal si estoy soñando? Bueno ahora que lo pienso casi todos los días sueño con ella, es muy probable que todo esto sea solo un sueño… bueno si lo es debo aprovecharlo. Salgo de mi escondite y me acerco a la orilla del lago. Hinata me siente y me mira, un color carmesí se hace presente en sus mejillas.

¡U-Uchiha-san!-

Hinata…-

Digo de fría y calculadora, no puedo evítalo ese soy yo, ella me mira directamente a los ojos, al igual que yo la veo, sus ojos se ven maravillosos bajo la luz de la luna, aunque brillan con mucha intensidad se ve un poco de color negro en ellos, lo más probable es que ese color sea porque me mira a mi o será por la noche, la verdad no lo sé, pero me encanta como se ven.

Ella está a unos metros de mi persona, ya que está metida en la laguna, yo solo le pido que se acerque, que necesito decirle algo importante. Ella muy temerosamente se acerca a mí. A paso muy lento para mi gusto. Cada vez está más cerca y mi corazón empieza a latir de manera muy rápida, poco común para mí. Ella intenta cubrir su hermosa desnudes de mi. Llega a la orilla de la laguna, pero aun así- para mi lastima- no veo nada de su cuerpo- será maldito el lago, el muy desgraciado no me deja ver nada- con mi mano derecha acaricio su rostro. Su sonrojo aumenta a mil.

Con mi pulgar me dedico a delinear su rostro, la suavidad de esta me excita. Ella tiembla al sentir, como la hago acercarse a mí, y como al mismo tiempo yo me acerco más a su rostro. El deseo de probar sus labios me está matando, desde que pude rosar sus labios la sensación de sentirlos por completo me está quemando. Ella intenta alejarse de mí, pero yo no se lo permitiré. Rodeo con mis brazos su cuerpo y la saco del agua, ella al verse desnuda ante mi intenta cubrirse con sus manos. Lo cual me parece muy inocente de su parte. La siento en una gran roca que está a la orilla del dichoso lago, y me dedico nuevamente a delinear su hermoso rostro. Ella me mira sorprendida, pero no me dice nada, tal vez sea por el shock, o por que como es mi sueño y ,yo no sé cómo reaccionaría Hinata ante una acción mía, no hace nada.

Ya no puedo más, me acerco a su rostro, ella tiembla al sentir como la atraigo a mí con mis brazos. Con sus manos intenta alejarme. Pero no puede. Poso mis labios sobre los suyos ella me empuja con fuerza alejándome de lo que deseo en este momento. Pero hago más fuerza acercando cada vez más su cuerpo al mío, y vuelvo a posar mis labios sobre los suyos, al principio estos no se mueven pero luego de unos segundos veo como ella cierra los ojos y empieza a responderme. Esto es magnífico, esta sensación es aun más maravillosa, el sentir como ella tiembla, el sentir como mueve sus labios sobre los míos, con cierta torpeza- lo cual me da a entender que Hinata a besado a muy poca gente- luego después de unos segundos Hinata suelta un tímido gemido, entre abriendo su boca. La desesperación me gana e introduzco mi lengua en su boca. El cuerpo de Hinata vuelve a temblar. El sabor de su boca me parece el más delicioso manjar que he probado, tímidamente ella mete su lengua en mi boca y –no puedo evitar ser un poco travieso (sasu es un buen niño XD)- muerdo suavemente la punta de su lengua consiguiendo nuevamente un gemido de su parte. No deseo separarme de esta maravillosa sensación, pero la necesidad de respirar empieza a hacerse presente. Me empiezo a separar de ella, de manera lenta. Ella empieza abrir sus ojos de manera lenta y a la vez hermosa, parece provocarme. Mis ojos se posan sobre sus labios los cuales están entre abiertos, invitándome a probarlos nuevamente.

De repente siento un gran dolor en mi mejilla. Hinata me dio una cachetada. Toco mi mejilla sin creérmelo. Nunca una mujer me había golpeado, esto realmente ha lastimado mi orgullo. Me molesta, no pienso dejar que una mujer crea que me ha ganado.

N-no vuelva a-a hacer e-eso…- me dice

Hmph… como que no te hubiera gustado…- le digo de manera superior

n-no lo vuelva a hacer… o si no…-

¿O si no que? ¿Qué me harás? –

y-yo…-

Déjame contestar por ti… nada, no me harás nada, porque eres una tonta e inútil kunohichi-

Después de mis palabras ella baja su mirada, no me dice nada, solo se queda callada. Me levanto, vaya perfecto este no era un sueño. Luego de caminar un poco escucho unas palabras de la boca de Hinata. Palabras que me hacen que me detenga y que la mire sin creérmelo.

¿Q-Qué dijiste?-

L-lo o-odio…-

Me quedo sin moverme de mi lugar ella se cambia y me pasa de largo, se ve molesta pero al mismo tiempo triste. Perfecto…

Volví a cometer un error…

Estoy empezando a odiar a mi estúpido y maldito ego…

--

Vaya que les parece espero que les haya gustado…. Dejen comen… siento el haberme tardado pero se me arruino la memoria… y ahí estaba la conti… y de esta sí que no tenía un documento guardado… demo bueno…. Algo es algo… porque me tarde hice e capi un poco más largo…


	10. Un poco de sake

Capitulo 10: mis sentimientos…

Capitulo 10: un poco de sake

No logro comprender… por que rayos me comporto de esta manera. Desde ayer ella no me ha dicho nada, pero me molesta aun mas el verla tan feliz con esos imbéciles. No se que hacer, la furia esta empezando a consumir lo que me queda de alma. Bueno es mi culpa si lo pensamos bien, yo soy el único culpable de que ella este enojada conmigo.

Dentro de unos minutos llegaremos por fin a la aldea de la nube, Riusaki y Miroku le están diciendo a Hinata que la llevaran a un lugar grandioso, pero que a cambio quieren un beso. Malditos hijos de perra. Ella solo sonríe y le dice que les dar los besos que quieran. Cada vez que siento como áyame me agarra con mas fuerza el brazo comprendo mejor su comportamiento, de seguro la muy tonta esta enamorada del maldito ese. Es decir Riusaki. Pero como es una tonta no le dice lo que siente por el…

Vaya quien diría el burro hablando de orejas. Al parecer ambos estamos en la misma situación, pero tal parece que ninguno de nosotros quiere aceptar eso… ¿pero aceptar el que? Yo no siento nada por Hinata, lo único que pasa es que me siento incomodo al notar que socializa desasido con ninjas de otra aldea.

¿Acaso es solo eso?

¡¡Si!! Es solo eso ¿Qué más podría ser? Vamos Sasuke tu no sientes nada por esa niña, esa niña que es linda, tierna, cariñosa, amable; un poco torpe pero eso solo la hace ver mas linda. Esa niña que tiene unos ojos que si quisieran te hechizarían. Si es cierto, esos maravillosos ojos que cambian de color constantemente, que reflejan la belleza del lugar en el que estén. Maldita sea deja de pensar en eso. Pero es la verdad y su cuerpo nos e queda atrás, solo mira esas piernas y ese…

Mierda. Deja de pensar en eso. Ella no te gusta, solo la estas protegiendo por que la cara de ella pide a gritos que la protejas, eso es todo verdad ¿verdad?

¡¡Ya llegamos!! – escucho decir a Miroku

¡¡Hey estúpidos anbus abran la maldita puerta los embajadores de la hoja ya están aquí!!- oigo gritar a Riusaki

En ese momento se abren las puertas y cuatro anbus se presentan ante nosotros. Nos comunican que debemos llegar lo más pronto posible con el raikage. Nosotros obedecemos y nos separamos, del equipo de áyame. Al llegar a donde el señor este nos recibe muy alegre y no comunica que solo debemos firmar los documentos y el tratado estar completo.

Saco el dichoso documento, y depuse de darle una hojeada, este sonríe lo firma y lo guarda mientras nos pasa otro pergamino. Y nos dice que ese es la respuesta satisfactoria para la Hokage. Después nos pide, con la escusa de que es para mejorar el trato entre la hoja y la nube, que nos quedemos por lo menos una semana en su aldea.

Sería una mala idea negarnos así que acepto la propuesta de él. Hinata me mira muy sorprendida al escuchar que he aceptado la oferta del raikage. Él llama a un anbu y le dice algo, el anbu desaparece y a los minutos tocan la puerta de la oficina, el ordena que entren y para mi maldita suerte, entran el equipo de áyame. El les ordena que nos muestren la aldea y que nos traten como invitados especiales. Ellos asienten y salimos de la oficina.

Solo salimos áyame se me cuelga del brazo y los mal nacidos comienzan a decirle cosas a Hinata. Siento una gran furia recorrer mi cuerpo al escuchar que ambos le piden un beso, Hinata solo suelta una risita y – para crear infierno en mi mente- le da un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda y más mierda ¿Por qué rayos les da un beso? Ella no debe besar a nadie. A nadie más que a mí.

¿C-cómo de donde salió eso?

Ella se ríe al ver la estúpida cara que ponen ambos. Áyame esta que hecha rayos, sus ojos me muestran que tiene una gran furia hacia Hinata y hacia Riusaki. Perfecto ambos estamos que queremos matar a todos, pero ninguno de los dos hace algo. Riusaki y Miroku se llevan a Hinata corriendo y se nos adelantan mucho. Nosotros los seguimos de manera lenta y monótona, como que no nos importara lo que ellos hagan mientras nosotros no estamos presentes. Al alcanzarlos vemos que Riusaki le eta obsequiando un libro a Hinata, esta solo le sonríe y le agradece, ya que al parecer ella es fanática de ese tipo de libros.

Lo odio, yo ya llevo un mes con Hinata y aun no sé bien que cosas le gustan o que cosas le disgustan, y el imbécil ese ya le dio un obsequio que le encanto. Lo odio. Los cuatro días pasaron entre estupideces, estupideces como cada vez que Riusaki y Miroku salían corriendo llevándose consigo a Hinata. Otras peor que estúpidas como cada vez que me mordía la lengua para no gritarles a esos ignorantes un millón de bendiciones, para que, tal vez así, soltaran a Hinata. Miroku me miraba de vez en cuando y me regalaba una sonrisita, maldito, aunque me sentía un poco incomodo por ese sonrisitas.

Durante cuatro días nos quedamos en un hotel de la aldea. Demo la última noche en la que estaríamos en la ladea áyame y los demás nos invitaron a comer y dormir en su casa por la noche. A la noche nos llevaron a una pequeña casa, la cual pertenecía a áyame y a su equipo, en la que nos quedaríamos durante las noches. La casa no era gigante pero si lo suficiente grande como para los cinco. Áyame empezó a gritar a los cuatro vientos, diciendo que Riusaki era una basura, ya que no había comprando comida. Riusaki se molesto y dijo que en ese momento iría a comprar algo, Hinata se levanto y le dijo que le acompañaría a comprar, me molesto que se ofreciera, pero solo me limite a soltar un "hmph"

Después que ambos habían salido, áyame empezó a maldecir una y otra vez a Riusaki. Miroku solo soltó una risita y la abrazo.

Cálmate áyame-chan… tu sabes que Riusaki solo te ama a ti… no debes estar celosa-

¡¡Cierra la maldita boca Miroku!! ¡¡yo no estoy celosa!!-

Si como no… si a ambos se les nota…-

¿Ambos?- dijo ella

Seh… tanto a ti como a Sasuke-kun…-

¿Qué carajo dijiste?- solté sin mas

Jejejeje... yo solo dije lo que me percatado… ¿a usted le gusta Hinata-chan verdad?-

Ella es solo mi compañera de misión…-

En serio… entonces… ¿Por qué la beso esa noche en la laguna?-

¡¡Qué dijiste?!-

Vaya perfecto, el muy maldito estaba espiándonos, será un desgraciado. Al ver una mirada asesina de mi parte el solo soltó una sonrisa, este imbécil me recuerda a Sai, no importa que tan fuerte le pegue Sakura se sigue riendo como un estúpido.

Hay vamos ambos son solo unos inmaduros… tanto les cuesta afirmar que se sienten atraídos por alguien… bueno ni modo… aun son unos niños pequeños…- dice de forma arrogante

Solo siento ganas de romperle la cara, pero áyame me ahorra el trabajo mandándolo a volar contra un pared (al estilo narusaku, un amor muy peligroso XD) y le grita que no ande hablando idioteces, que ella nunca sentirá nada por Riusaki, que este es solo un estúpido que se cruzo en su camino, yo solo le digo que realmente está loco, ya que es imposible que yo sienta algo por alguien como Hinata. En ese momento se escucha un ruido, al dirigir nuestras miradas hacia la fuente de sonido, encontramos a Hinata y a Riusaki con la mirada baja. Riusaki se acerca áyame y le da la comida y luego sube a su habitación, sin decir absolutamente nada. Hinata levanta la mirada y nos sonríe, nos dice que está cansada y que si pueden decirle en donde dormirá ella. En ese momento Riusaki baja y le dice que lo siga que él le dirá. Áyame baja la mirada, me dolió la mirada de Hinata. La verdad soy un estúpido, siempre que abro la boca es solo para lastimarla. La verdad nadie tiene ánimos para comer.

Son unos estúpidos…- dice Miroku

--

_Subo al segundo piso y busco la habitación de Hinata, al encontrarla abro la puerta y la miro de espaldas. La llamo pero ella no responde, no me mira. Me duele que me ignore, me duele que me odie. Repito nuevamente su nombre, ella sigue sin hacerme caso. Al acercarme a ella escucho como llora, la abrazo con una necesidad desconocida en mí. Ella sigue llorando y yo no puedo hacer nada para calmar su llanto, no puedo hacer nada para secar sus lágrimas. Ella me dice una y otra vez que me odia, siento como un puñal entra a mi pecho, cada vez que ella me dice eso._

Me despierto de golpe… genial otro sueño con Hinata.

Me siento en el mueble, no alcanzaron las camas así que yo me quede en el mueble sillón. Me revuelvo el pelo ¿acaso realmente siento algo por Hinata? entro a la cocina y me encuentro con áyame la cual esta bebiendo sake. Ella me ofrece y claro que acepto, tal vez así me olvide de todo lo que me está comiendo. Tal vez así me dé cuenta que si siento algo o no por ella. Después de beber una cantidad un poco razonable empiezo a enumerar todas la cualidades de Hinata, al igual que áyame me comenta una y otra vez de las tantas veces que el imbécil le ha salvado. Después de otro trago empiezo a decir que amo a Hinata, y ella dice una y otra vez que daría su vida por Riusaki… Pero no nos basto seguimos bebiendo…

--

Empiezo a abrir mis ojos con pereza, no sé porque pero me siento muy cansado. Me siento en la ¿cama?

¿Cómo que una cama, que no iba a dormir en el mueble?

Miro a un lado de la cama y miro a alguien. Quedo en shock ¿Pero qué rayos paso ayer? no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Me miro a mi mismo y me doy cuenta que estoy desnudo y para empeorar las cosas, áyame esta a mi lado en las mismas condiciones.

¿Disfrutaste anoche?- me dice Miroku

Lo miro. Me mira de manera seria y muy molesta. Esta sentado en una silla frente a la cama y una de sus rodillas esta flexionada y la agarra con su brazo…

¿Qué carajo paso anoche?

--

Helen: jejejejeje… espero que les guste… no me vayan a matar onegai… este… es que no se esto fue lo que me salió del cerebro…

David: o.o………

Helen: no sé qué decir… solo espero que les guste y dejen comen… onegai… no se preocupen que todo tiene solución… jejejejeje… eso espero…


	11. La verdad

Capitulo 11:

Capitulo 11: la verdad de mis sentimientos

Miro a Miroku sin creerme absolutamente nada. Este esta muy serio. Poco común en el. En ese momento Ayame empieza a dar señales de vida. Se mueve en la cama y se empieza a levantar, dice algo como que nunca se había dado una borrachera tan grande.

Bueno eso es cierto áyame-chan… demo escogiste un mal día para darte la borrachera de tu vida…- le dice miroku

Áyame abre los ojos de golpe y se sienta en la cama, esta a punto de gritarle algo a Miroku, cuando se percata que yo estoy a su lado y que ambos estamos desnudos. Lo único que hace es agarrar la cobija y cubrirse con ella.

¿Qué paso anoche?- me pregunta áyame

Ustedes si son escandalosos…- dice Miroku mientras suelta un suspiro

¿C-cómo que somos escandalosos?- pregunto con cierto miedo a saber la repuesta

Todavía lo pregunta Sasuke-san… creo que es claro a lo que me refiero al decirles que son escandalosos- me dice en un tono de ironía

Áyame me mira y luego comienza a llorar, su cuerpo tiembla mucho y maldice una y otra vez su torpeza, yo no salgo del shock ¿realmente hice eso con áyame?

Miroku… ¿Riusaki-kun… se dio cuenta? – dice áyame en un susurro

Bueno… ayame-chan todo el mundo en la casa se dio cuenta… es que en realidad son muy ruidosos…-dice como hablando de algo común

Las lágrimas y el llanto de ayame hacen eco en la habitación. Yo no se que hacer, y como un estúpido pregunto si Hinata se dio cuenta también y el muy desgraciado me repite "todo el mundo en la casa"

Si nunca había visto a Riusaki-kun tan triste, mira que solo despertó y se percato de quienes eran los que hacían tanto ruido, salio huyendo de la casa y no ha regresado-

¿C-cómo? - dice áyame

Lo que escuchases, no se que habrá hecho solo espero que no haya sido algo estúpido… - dice de manera muy seria- ahhh, si pobre Hinata-chan… lloro como no hay idea, además que repetía una y otra vez que le odiaba Sasuke-san…-

Maldita sea ¿Por qué rayos no me detuve ayer? ¿Cómo se me ocurre emborracharme? Escucho como áyame llora de una manera terrible y escucho claramente como se maldice, yo solo apretó mi puño con desesperación, me estoy lastimando, pero qué más da. En ese momento escucho la risa de Miroku, parece que algo le hace mucha gracia y lo odio, ya que siento que se burla de mi situación, áyame le grita y le dice que deje de reírse, que esto no es divertido.

¡Deberían ver sus caras! Ambos tiene la cara de "cometí el mas grande de los errores en mi vida" – nos dice sin dejar de reírse

Las ganas de romperle la cara me son cada vez más fuertes y por lo que veo áyame también siente esos deseos.

Ven les dije, tanto les cuesta aceptar que se sienten atraídos por otra persona… agradezcan a dios que no paso nada…- nos dice

¿Como que no pasó nada? ¿Pero si tu nos dijiste que…- áyame intenta hablar pero miroku la detiene

Bueno es cierto yo dije eso- dice como burlándose de nosotros- Ya hablando en serio lo que paso fue que… yo me desperté en la noche por que tuve una pesadilla, soñé que áyame-chan se me declaraba, si que cruel pesadilla…- se gana una mirada asesina de parte de áyame- bueno el punto es que cuando desperté ambos se estaba besando de manera desesperada y un poco rara a mi parecer. Al principio no hice nada ya que no salía del shock, sin embargo ¡se metieron a mi cuarto! ¡sí que son unos tontos intentar fornicar ni dulce e inocente cuarto! - esto lo dice mientras dos grandes lagrimones salen de sus ojos- y ya adentro empezaron a quitarse la ropa… pero justo cuando iban a pasar al siguiente nivel, sasuke-san se detuvo y dijo algo que hizo que ayame-chan parara de moverse y comenzara a llorar… áyame-chan solo se dedico a pedir disculpas a Sasuke-san y a Riusaki-kun…-

¿Qué dije? – pregunto

Déjeme acordarme… si ya recordé… "tu… tu no eres Hinata… yo… solo quiero a Hinata… esto es una perdida de tiempo… tu no eres ella"…-

Mis ojos se abren de manera desmesurada, ayame empieza a llorar más fuerte pero esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esta feliz que no hayamos hecho nada, al igual que lo estoy yo. Pero un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos, miroku esta en el piso riéndose como no hay idea y bueno, ya me esta empezando a sacar de mis casillas.

Jajajajaja… tal vez ahora si aceptan que se sienten atraídos por sus "compañeros"- dice

--

Ya son las 7:30 de la mañana estoy cambiado y ya me bañe. Ayame le dio una buena a riusaki por no dejar de reírse. El muy estúpido se la merecía por si me lo preguntan. Pero en este momento estoy demasiado ocupado como para pensar en eso. Ahora ya me di cuenta, con ayuda de esa estúpida broma, que si me importa y mucho lo que piense hinata de mí. No deseo que este molesta conmigo, mucho menos quiero que me odie, pero es que simplemente no se qué hacer, me comporto de manera estúpida siempre que estoy frente a ella y aun no sé porque.

En ese momento algo me saca de mis pensamientos. Veo como Hinata esta sentada en el sillón, donde se suponía que debía dormir. Llego sin que se dé cuenta y me siento en el mueble que esta frente al suyo. Esta sentada frente a mi y me mira fijamente, no se por que lo esta haciendo. Pero luego baja la cabeza e intenta irse, mas no lo consigue, tomo su mano con fuerza. Ella me mira de manera sorprendida. Yo abro mi boca sin embargo nada sale de ella.

Perdóname

Si pido más de lo que puedo dar

Si grito cuando yo debo callar

Si huyo cuando tú me necesitas más.

Deseo pedirle disculpas pero nada sale de mi boca y eso me causa una furia incontenible, que por que rayos no se como comportarme frente a ella, odio el ser tan débil ante ella.

Perdóname

Cuando te digo que no te quiero ya

Son palabras que nunca sentí

Que hoy se vuelven contra mí.

Este que mierda, ella me mira como pidiéndome una explicación, sin embargo no logro hacer absolutamente nada, mas que solo mirar fijamente sus ojos, esos maravilloso ojos que, para que rayos mentir mas, me han hechizado.

Perdóname

Si los celos te han dañado alguna vez

Si alguna noche la pasé lejos de ti

En otros brazos, otro cuerpo y otra piel.

La jalo contra mí y ella cae en mi pecho, ella se para e intenta irse pero vuelvo a jalarla y esta vez ella cae sentada sobre mis piernas. Ella se mueve insistentemente paraqué la suelte. Demo yo no quiero, quiero decirle algo pero sigo en lo mismo absolutamente nada sale de mi boca.

Perdóname

Si no soy quien tú te mereces

Si no valgo el dolor que has pagado

Por mí a veces.

Ella me mira fijamente y vuelvo a abrir mi boca en un estúpido intento por decir algo. Que maldición no puedo decir absolutamente nada

¿U-Uchiha-san? ¿Qué pasa? –

Hinata… yo… este yo… -

Me mira fijamente como queriendo comprender lo que le intento decir. Vamos Sasuke eres un Uchiha y los Uchiha son personas que no se dejan vencer por nada ¿entonces? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto pedirle disculpas?

Hinata… perdóname…- le digo en voz baja, muy pero muy baja

¿ehhh?-

Perdona por las cosas que te dije el otro día yo… este… dije cosas sin pensar y este yo…-

Perdóname, perdóname,

Perdóname, perdóname,

Perdóname, perdóname,

Si hay algo que quiero eres tú.

Perdóname.

U-Uchiha-san… l-lo perdono… no d-debe preocuparse por e-esas cosas- me dice

No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo es posible que después de ofenderla y tratarla como la trate, ella me haya perdonado? Me sonríe de manera tierna y linda. Yo no comprendo que es lo que estoy sintiendo, pero la verdad me vale un comino. Tal vez ella pueda explicarme que es lo que siento en este momento. La abrazo y coloco mi cabeza en su cuello y vuelvo a sentir ese maravilloso olor que me encanta.

¡¡Vaya Sasuke-san no pierde el tiempo!!- escucho una voz chillona, que claramente es de Miroku

Lo miro y lo fulmino con una mirada, Hinata se levanta inmediatamente de mi regazo y se disculpa con Miroku por los inconvenientes, pero que ya es hora que partamos hacia la aldea de la niebla. Miroku tiene un ojo morado, estoy seguro que es gracias a áyame.

El equipo de la nube nos acompaña hasta la salida de la aldea. Miroku y Riusaki se pelean por ser el último en besar a Hinata. Lo cual me acusa una gran furia y me da ganas de matarlos y de hacerlos papilla. Hinata solo les sonríe y les da un último beso en la mejilla a ambos y empezamos nuestro camino hacia la aldea de la niebla.

Hinata sonríe mientras mira el cielo y a lo lejos las voces de los tres chiflados hacen eco…

Solo espero que áyame pueda aceptar sus sentimientos

Como yo ya he aceptados los míos…

--

spoiler

Helen: Konichiwa tengo buenas noticias… por fin… por fin… conseguí un inter… lo compre en internet…

Elena: mierda!! Me vendieron a una estúpida que solo pasa escribiendo en la computadora!!

Helen: por fin tengo un inter… así que ya no necesito de David jajajajajajajaja

David: ¿Por qué Elena y no simplemente inter?

Helen: helen es la traducción del nombre Elena al ingles… así que no salimos de lo mismo… este ayer David se puso a buscar entre sus cosas viejas unas tonterías y bueno encontró un casete de música vieja y se puso a escucharlo y de ahí saque la letra que me ayuda en este capítulo… la canción se llama "perdóname"

Elena: eso es obvio ¿no?

Helen: ahorita no te metas…

Elena: ¬ ¬… entonces para que me compraste… eres tan tonta que no pudiste inventarte un ínter propio…

Helen: Hey mas respeto…bueno como decía se llama "perdóname" y es de "**DAVID BUSTAMANTE"**

Elena: Orochimaru se puso a acordarse de su estúpido pasado…si por poco y se pone a llorar

David: maldita sea controla a tu inter…

Elena: ja!! Tonto yo tengo vida propia…

Helen: eso… ahora ya puedo morir en paz!!

Muerte: ¿entonces por fin vendrás conmigo?

David: yeah… por fin se ira…

Elena: o.o…

Helen: ¡¡no!! ¡¡Aun no, aun no he visto si Sasuke-sama se queda con Hinata-chan!!

/spoiler


	12. un nuevo secreto descubierto

Capitulo 12: un nuevo secreto descubierto…

Caminamos y hablamos de cosas banales, todo ha vuelto a ser como era antes de que abriera la boca para decir idioteces. Hinata se ríe de al recodar las estupideces que hacían Miroku y Riusaki. Yo solo guardo silencio y veo su rostro, el cual sin duda es de un ángel ¿pero qué carajo? Ya estoy empezando a delirar, por kami me estoy convirtiendo en un estúpido cursi. Lo bueno es que solo yo lo sé.

Llegamos hasta un puerto, debemos tomar un barco ya que bueno si nos vamos caminando nos tardaremos demasiado en llegar. Noto que la idea de tomar un barco no es muy alegre para Hinata ya que cuando se lo comente hizo una mueca, algo infantil, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Compramos unos boletos de barco. El barco es de mercaderes así que no es la gran cosa, sin embargo tengo un presentimiento. Un maldito presentimiento que me hace pensar que algo no está bien. Me pareció ver ninjas de la niebla. Pero no le toe mucha importancia ya que solo podía haber tres razones para toparnos con ninjas de la niebla.

1. Tal vez son ninjas que andan de misión.

2. es muy probable que nos estén vigilando

3. nos guiaran a la aldea de la niebla.

Sea cual sea la razón, ellos me salen sobrando por el momento. Subimos al barco justo antes que este parta. Después de ver como algunas personas se despiden de otras personas me siento apoyándome en una de las paredes. Me dedico unos minutos a ver a Hinata, la cual ve de manera entretenida el agua, me da risa las muecas que hace, no se que estará viendo pero aun así el solo verla sonreír hace que me olvide de todo. Después ella me mira y me sonríe, camina hacia mí y se sienta a mi lado. Me empieza a decir que estaba viendo unos peces muy bonitos, pero que luego desparecieron, mientras me dice esto hace una mueca de falso enfado. Cierro los ojos y dejo que la brisa marina me relaje. Escucho como ella tatarea una canción, canción que no conozco pero que aun así me gusta. Siento como ella empieza a tocar mi cara, para apartar algunos cabellos de mi rostro. Abro lo ojos y me encuentro con sus ojos, sus ojos me atrapan y por lo que veo los míos a los de ella. Ella intenta apartar su mano de mi cara, pero antes que lo haga yo agarro su mano. Hinata se sonroja mucho, me encanta cuando tiene la cara tan roja, se ve muy graciosa. Con mi mano libre comienzo a acariciar su rostro, su suave y bello rostro, ella cierra los ojos y se limita a recibir mis caricias, empiezo a acercar mi rostro al de ella cuando en ese momento una voz nos saca de nuestro momento.

¡Vaya, pero si son ninjas de Konoha!-

Abro los ojos, Hinata se aleja de mi, aun muy roja, miro al desgraciado que nos interrumpió. Es un joven de nuestra misma edad, me mira de manera superior, al perecer ese imbécil se cree la gran cosa. Me limito a ignorarlo, cierro nuevamente mis ojos sin embargo inmediatamente los abro al escuchar que el maldito ese le esta coqueteando a Hinata. lo miro de manera asesina y este solo suelta una risita, ahora noto muy bien que tanto como yo llamo la atención de las mujeres, Hinata llama mucho la atención de los hombres. Pero antes de que le rompa la cara- la verdad debo aceptar que soy un poco celoso- llega su compañero y le dice que se concentre en la misión que sabe que deben estar alertas. Me miro mejor en su equipo son cuatro ninjas, dos mujeres y dos hombres, al parecer están sirviendo de escolta. Y por lo que veo su cliente es una persona a la cual le sobra el dinero. Es muy probable que el viaje en barco no sea tan tranquilo como esperaba. El desgraciado ese se va, pero antes de irse se despide con un "adiós belleza" y le guiña el ojo a Hinata, la cual simplemente se limita a sonrojarse.

Estoy que hecho rayos ¿acaso no ven que ella está acompañada? Suspiro para intentar calmarme. Hinata suelta una risita y recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro. Ella se duerme, mientras ella duerme me limito a ver su rostro y su calmada respiración, sus labios están entreabiertos, lo cual es algo que me llena de tentación, me dan ganas e morderle los labios. Pero puede ser que la despierte así que para quitarme las ganas me muerdo los míos e intento despejar mi mente y dejar de pensaren eso. Empieza a oscurecer, unas personas empiezan a hacer mucho ruido, al parecer harán una fiesta, y por el ruido provocado la despiertan. Ella se frota los ojos con pereza y me mira, me pregunta cuánto tiempo se durmió, le digo que no fue la gran cosa. En ese momento empieza a sonar música, música suave, alguien está tocando una guitarra acústica.

Hinata me sonríe y se levanta, luego me da sus manos para que me levante. Pero yo le digo que no quiero parame que estoy mu cómodo, ella hace un puchero y me dice que quiere bailar conmigo. Yo le digo que no tengo ganas y cierro mis ojos. Escucho como se empieza a alejar de mí. Permanezco muy tranquilo hasta que escucho la risa de Hinata y abro mis ojos

¿Pero qué carajos pasa?

Veo como Hinata está bailando con el ninja ese de la niebla. No sé cómo llegaron a eso, pero me molesta. Hinata tiene sus manos en los hombros de este y el maldito- la verdad ese nombre se lo pongo a todo el estúpido que la toca- la agarra de la cintura. Me levanto de golpe y me acerco a donde están ellos, la llamo y ella me mira sorprendida, pero luego me sonríe y hace los honores en presentarnos. El maldito se llama Shinji, y al parecer es miembro de una de las familias más poderosas de la aldea de la niebla. Después de una mirada asesina él entiende que me molesta que este tan cerca de Hinata y con una escusa muy tonta se va. Hinata hace un puchero, y como consecuencia le pregunto qué le pasa.

l-lo a-asusto… no se v-vale… a-ahora con quien voy a b-bailar…-

Pues conmigo…-

Se lo digo de manera fría y muy propia de mí, ella me sonríe y agarra mis manos y las pone en su cintura, luego ella coloca sus manos en mi cuello. Me vuelve a sonreír y empezamos a movernos suavemente, según el ritmo de la música. Después de unos minutos la música se vuelve aun más suave y yo- como todo adolecente aprovechado- la acerco mucho a mi cuerpo ella me mira sorprendida, pero en vez de intentar alejarse, como yo creía que lo haría, me jala mas a ella, y acerca mucho nuestros rostros, noto que se sonroja mucho, aun cuando es ella la que nos acerco le da pena. Cada vez me acerco mas a sus maravillosos labios, ella cierra sus ojos como dándome permiso para probar nuevamente sus labios pero antes que pueda besarla se escucha una gran explosión en el barco.

Ambos corremos hacia el lugar y al llegar encontramos a tres ninjas de la niebla en el piso inconscientes y vemos que Shinji esta peleando solo contra tres ninjas, que al parecer son muy poderosos, Hinata y yo decidimos ayudarle. Hinata activa su byakugan y yo mi Sharingan, Shinji sale volando, y se golpea contra una de las paredes, Hinata le ayuda a levantarse. Mientras ella le ayuda yo empiezo a pelear con los ninjas, y estaba en lo correcto son muy fuertes. Hinata y Shinji se me unen y empezamos a pelear uno contra uno. Hinata pelea usando su taijutsu, yo uso un shindori y le ataco el ninja recibe el golpe de lleno pero aun así después de eso se levanta, lo cual me llena de furia. Shinji vuelve a ser tirado, pero esta vez lo tiran contra Hinata y esta por estar peleando no se da cuenta y recibe por completo el golpe. Eso me molesta, pero lo que hace que mi sangre hierva, es que al ver que Shinji ya no representaba un problema para ellos ambos ninjas enemigos se acercan a Hinata uno de ellos empieza a decirle cosas a Hinata y luego para mi furia, uno de ellos agarra a Hinata de las manos y la levanta. El otro maldito ninja empieza a tocarle las piernas y le dice que no se preocupe que se diviertan un rato. Por estar viendo a esos imbéciles me descuido de mi pelea y recibo un golpe. Al caer en el piso escucho como Hinata forcejea para intentar liberarse del agarre de ambos ninjas…

Hay vamos lindura… pero si mira que pechos tan lindos tienes… son tan suavecitos…-

Al levantar mí vista hacia ellos noto como uno de ellos le toca uno de los pechos a Hinata y por lo que veo esta siendo muy brusco con ella ya que se lo estruja con demasiada fuerza tanto así que Hinata suelta un gemido de dolor y una lagrima sale de su hermoso rostro. El ninja con el que estaba pelando intenta golpearme mas no lo logra, no pienso permitir que esos imbéciles toquen a un ángel, no les permitiré que toquen a MI ángel. Activo el sello de maldición y despedazo al ese ninja con kusanagi. Su sangre mancha mi cara. Luego inmediatamente golpeo con un shindori al maldito que está tocando el pecho de Hinata, este cae inconsciente inmediatamente. El ninja que tenia agarrada a Hinata la suelta y esta cae al piso hincada, me pide clemencia que lo perdone. Yo solo suelto una risa sarcástica, si piensa que lo voy a perdonar está loco. Le incrusto a kusanagi directamente en el pecho.

Escucho un grito y miro hacia el lugar y veo a Hinata, esta me mira con terror…

Se cubre su boca con sus manos, me mira muy aterrada, me acerco a ella y esta retrocede ¿pero por qué? Solo hice lo que hice por protegerla. Pero sus ojos solo me muestran terror, ella me teme, su cuerpo tiembla con cada paso que doy hacia ella. Llego hasta donde esta ella, ella cierra sus ojos. La llamo por su nombre y ella me ira incrédula ¿acaso no se había percatado de que soy yo? Ella se levanta y me toca el rostro. Menciona mi nombre sin creérselo, desactivo el sello de maldición.

Ella se aleja de mi, sus ojos solo me muestran miedo, ella me teme… al escuchar que Shinji comienza a reaccionar ella corre a ayudarle, mientras yo no salgo de shock… me acerco a ella y le pregunto el por que de su actitud… hinata me mira y me dice que no me tiene miedo pero que la verdad nunca pensó que fuera tan cruel y despiadado…

¿ella cree que soy cruel y despiadado?

--

Helen: . que les pareció…

Elena: ¬ ¬ es una basura…

Helen: ¬ ¬ tú cierra la boca que no te pregunte a ti…


	13. Miedo

Capitulo 13: miedo

Capitulo 13: miedo

Hinata atiende de manera muy cariñosa y amable a los ninjas de la niebla. Shinji baja su cabeza y le agradece por ser tan atenta con ellos, y que siente mucho el haber sido una carga para nosotros, lo ultimo lo dice con un gran pesar el cual se me hace lógico. Somos ninjas de Konoha ellos de la niebla, es un golpe muy duro para su ego. Hinata les sonríe y les dice que no hay problema, que fue un honor para nosotros ayudarles. Si como no, si por culpa de ellos ella está otra vez molesta conmigo. Después de asegurarse que Shinji y sus amigos están bien nos retiramos de ese lugar.

Hinata no me ve a los ojos, eso me molesta. Me saca de mis pensamientos cuando me pregunta cuál es su habitación. Miro el papel donde se supone que debería estar y me doy cuenta de algo sumamente importante. Es una habitación para una pareja, miro a Hinata fijamente y me viene a la cabeza una idea que involucra todos mis recientes sueños, pero recuerdo que Hinata está molesta conmigo así que le digo simplemente que es la 8. Y me alejo de ella. Me siento en el mismo lugar en el cual había estado antes.

--  
La mañana viene con el suave cantar de los pájaros, me levanto del piso y busco a Hinata. Estuve pensando en lo que ocurrió durante toda la noche y llegue solo a una conclusión…

Hinata no debería estar enojada conmigo, hice lo que hice para defenderla. Si acepto que me pase un poco- bueno ok, más de un poco- pero ella debería comprender que es porque no quiero que la lastimen, porque – aun cuando es muy cursi- solo deseo protegerla.

Lam encuentro después de 30 minutos de buscarla y la ira inunda mi corazón, ella está hablando de manera muy animosa con Shinji, maldito mal nacido le está diciendo que le agradece por lo que hizo por el anoche. Llego hasta ella y le agarro con fuerza el brazo, me disculpo- solo por cortesía- con Shinji y la jalo hasta otro lugar. Necesito hablar con ella. Llegamos hasta su habitación y entro en ella. ya estando dentro me dedico a verla, ella desvía la mirada.

U-Uchiha-san…-

¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo?- le suelto fríamente

E-este yo… es que usted…etto…-

¿Acaso te pareció cruel de mi parte el matar a esos imbéciles, que no hacían nada que valiera la pena con su vida?- le pregunto

Ella asiente y yo suelto un suspiro, me siento en una silla que esta frente a mí. Y le pregunto que si me tiene miedo. Ella baja la mirada y no me responde, repito mi pregunta ella me mira y luego asiente lentamente. La miro fijamente y ella parece temblar al darse cuenta que la miro fijamente.

Hinata, eres demasiado suave y compasiva con las personas. Esos ninjas se merecían lo que les hice ¿acaso no te estaban lastimando?- le pregunto y ella asiente- por eso lo hice, no puedo permitir que nadie te lastime, no podría vivir si permito que alguien te lastime- ella me mira fijamente- e-es decir, soy el líder de esta misión, como podría regresar a Konoha diciendo que permití que mi compañera de equipo saliera lastimada-

Ella baja la mirada con un eje de tristeza, como reprochándose a sí misma algo. Yo salgo de la habitación y al llegar a fuera me encuentro con Shinji el cual, con todo el dolor del mundo, me dice que en agradecimiento por salvarle el pellejo a él, a sus amigos y a su clienta nos invita a comer, por cortesía acepto. Después entro, sin avisar, a la habitación en la cual se encuentra Hinata. y bueno, ahora entiendo las palabras de mi madre, cuando me decía "nunca entres a una habitación sin tocar primero"

Hinata estaba por quitarse la camisa, aunque el observar su perfecto cuerpo me tienta, me enfoco en su pecho derecho, el cual es el que el maldito ninja apretó, este tiene una marca morada. Ella al escucharme entrar, se baja rápidamente la camisa y me pregunta que si acaso no se tocar, pero en un modo infantil, algo juguetona. Sin embargo su cara se muestra sorprendida al ver que estoy muy serio, me empiezo a acercar a ella. Me preocupa ese moretón así que sin intenciones pervertidas le levanto la camisa. Ella se sonroja a más no poder, y me pide que me detenga que ese no es ni el lugar ni el momento para esas cosas. Le digo que no piense mal, que solo deseo ver su pecho derecho. Ella se sonroja a más no poder, bueno fue mala idea decirle eso, pero aun cuando se está oponiendo, se la logro quitar. Y aun con el sujetador, puedo notar que está claramente morado, me molesto a más no poder. Le pregunto si le duele y ella me dice que no mucho, pero al tocarlo suelta un gemido de dolor, lo cual me dice todo lo contrario. Le quito el sujetador, solo para inspeccionar mejor ( ¬/¬ si como no Sasuke, lo que tu digas) me dedico a observar su muy formada delantera, bueno debo aprovechar ¿no? Ella se tapa inmediatamente con sus manos, pero poco a poco quito la mano que cubre su pecho derecho. Le vuelvo a preguntar que si le duele, ella niega nuevamente, tomo su mochila y saco de ella una de sus pomadas, tomo un poco con dos de mis dedos y comienzo a esparcirla por toda el área morada, el cuerpo de Hinata tiembla mucho, tiene sus ojos cerrados y se muerde los labios.

Cuando termino de hacer mi trabajo- un trabajo el cual me encantaría hacer una y otra vez- le beso suavemente el pecho, Hinata abre sus ojos y me mira sin poder creérselo. Ella me mira como pidiéndome una explicación a lo que acabo de hacer. Lo hice solo porque la tentación me gano, pero no puedo decirle eso a ella, me viene un recuerdo, de una vez que me caí cuando estaba pequeño, mi madre y sus maravillosos consejos me salvan.

Mi madre decía que si te lastimabas o te golpeabas lo mejor para curarte era un beso- digo de manera burlona e infantil

Me levanto antes de salir de la habitación le digo acerca de la invitación de Shinji. Me siento nuevamente en el mismo lugar. Y suelto una risa, una risa como la de un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura, y que de hecho, acabo de hacer una travesura. Más tarde cuando es la hora de comer, al ir de camino hacia donde nos han invitado, me tomo con Hinata, esta baja la mirada y se sonroja furiosamente. Yo solo suelto una sonrisa característica de mi y le pregunto en un tono muy sínico que le pasa, ella no me contesta simplemente baja la mirada. Su rostro casi brilla de lo rojo que esta. Llegamos hablamos de cosas banales, sin importancia, me molesta el ver como Shinji le coquetea a Hinata, sin embargo pasa algo que me llena de orgullo. La persona a la que Shinji debe escoltares una mujer muy bella, es una princesa y esta me mira de manera descara e insinuante, está sentada a mi lado y no sé como paso pero comenzó a tocarme los brazos, con la estúpida escusa de que quería sentir si tenia músculos. En ese momento note claramente como Hinata se puso muy molesta al ver esto, yo la mire sin creérmelo… acaso ella siente…

¿Celos?

Solo para molestarla, me entretengo con la dichosa princesa, ella me dice un millón de elogios, elogios que escucho muy a menudo, yo la miro fijamente, pero de vez en cuanto desvió mi mirada para ver a Hinata. La cual está echando humo de la furia que siente, de repente se levanta y muy educadamente, pero a la vez cortante, dice que está cansada y que se retira que le disculpen, unos segundos después me levanto, me despido de nuestros anfitriones y la sigo.

La sigo hasta la habitación, ella me mira y abre la puerta, me mira fijamente y me dice que si dormiré en la habitación. La miro sin creérmelo, acaso se esta insinuando, pero inmediatamente me muestra el papel de la habitación- como que adivino mis pensamientos- de seguro en lo que le hacía de médico, se me cayo, ella me dice que no me preocupe, que lo mejor es que duerma en el cuarto, que es grande y que además hay un mueble en el cual puedo dormir. Suelto un suspiro, que se le va a hacer, yo solo asiento y entro en la habitación…

--

La beso de manera desesperada no importa lo que haga, todo su cuerpo es magnífico, empiezo a tocar sus pechos y ella gime de manera muy sensual. Me encanta. Me encanta que gima de esa manera, me encanta deleitarme con su maravilloso cuerpo. Ella me dice una y otra vez que me ama. Beso cada parte de su maravilloso cuerpo, ella susurra una y otra vez mi nombre. No soporto mas y la penetro de manera cuidadosa, ella suelta un gemido un sonoro gemido lleno de placer…

U-Uchiha-san…-

Escucho que alguien me llama y ese alguien me saco de mi sueño abro mis ojos y me encuentro con el rostro de Hinata, el cual está muy rojo, me mira de manera sorprendida. Yo le pregunto qué le pasa, ella me mira fijamente y con mucho tartamudeo me pregunta que estaba soñando. Yo la miro sin creerme su pregunta.

¿Por qué me preguntas que estaba soñando?- le pregunto

Etto… este… u-usted menciono m-mi nombre… e-es decir… m-me llamo entre s-sueños y este… de vez en cuando… s-soltaba un gruñido…- me dice con cada palabra se pone muy roja…

Vaya mierda, y ahora que hago. Eso me pasa por andar soñando cosas que mejor ni debería de pensar, pero ella está aquí, frente a mí, pidiéndome que le explique mi sueño…

¡¡Mierda!! ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le digo?--

Hel: ohayo!!

Elen: la verdad… debes aceptarlo… eres una pervertida en potencia mira que sasuke hacer eso…

Hel: no se… no creo ue alguien la haya parecido malo que sasuke haya curado a hinata…

Elen: yo quisiera que el hiciera eso conmigo!!

Hel: no eres la unica!!

Elen: lo único malo es que tenemos unos "limones" comparados con los "melones" de hinata

Hel: 0/0… ¬/¬… cállate tonta….


	14. Un viejo amigo

Capitulo 14: Un antiguo amigo

Hinata me sigue mirando. No sé qué hacer, es decir no puedo simplemente decirle "estaba soñando que te estaba haciendo el amor" ¿o sí? ¡¡No!! ¡¡Pero qué rayos piensas Sasuke?!

Etto…-

Hinata no era nada importante… solo era un sueño…-

¿Entonces por qué no me lo explica?-

Este yo…-

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda ¡¡Y más mierda!! Qué demonios le digo, hoy si que no se me ocurre nada, algo en mi me dice que ella se imagina lo que soñé y por esa razón quiere humillarme para que yo se lo diga. Pero no. No lo hare. No se lo diré, pero que pasa si ella se enoja conmigo por no decirle. Vamos Sasuke, ya la has visto desnuda, ya le has tocado los pechos, hasta se los has besado… mmmm… me gustaría repetir eso ¡¡mierda deja de pensaren eso, por eso estas como estas!!

En ese momento tocan nuestra puerta y, gracias a dios, Hinata se levanta para abrir. Era uno de los marineros el cual nos informa que estamos a punto de llegar. Me levanto y le digo a Hinata que la veré afuera, salgo huyendo, no soy cobarde, pero creo que ningún hombre en sus cinco sentidos enfrentaría a una mujer con la cual sueña todas las noches. Hinata hace una mueca de disgusto, sé que me lo volverá preguntar, me lo dice con su mirada de "te salvaste esta vez, pero no creas que lo voy a olvidar"

Al salir afuera me encuentro con Shinji el cual me comenta que nos acompañara después de dejar a su cliente en el lugar, en donde acaba la misión. Shinji me empieza a hablar sobre su sensei, dice que es un poco raro, que a pesar de haberse convertido en Jounin hace apenas 2 años. Además tiene un temperamento muy fuerte, siempre pensando en matar. Un poco raro sin embargo es sorprendente además la espada que carga es magnífica- no sé porque pero algo me dice que se quien es- yo solo me quedo pensativo

A los minutos lléganos a nuestro destino, Hinata sale de la habitación y me da mi mochila. Bajamos del barco dispuestos a seguir con nuestra misión, voy caminando al frente y, yo sé muy bien, Hinata me mira fijamente. A los minutos el quipo de Shinji nos alcanza y nos dice que ellos saben de un atajo que nos ayudara a llegar más pronto, que antes que anochezca ya habremos llegado.

Empezamos a seguirlos, al llegar medio día, ellos nos dicen que es mejor descansar, yo me alejo para buscar alguna fruta e Hinata mes sigue, la miro y le pregunto qué le pasa ella solo me mira fijamente y me vuelve a preguntar lo mismo.

Yo la miro sin creerme, Hinata no se cansa es demasiado insistente, yo desvió mi mirada y le digo que no es nada importante.

Etto… s-si no e-es i-importante… ¿entonces por qué no me dice?- dice ella

Bajo la mirada, ella además de bonita es inteligente. En ese momento me viene algo a la mente, si Hinata quiere saber que estaba soñando entonces le diré, no dejare que ella me gane. Me empiezo a acercar a Hinata de manera un poco insinuante, ella retrocede asustada por mi cambio de actitud. La acorralo contra un árbol. Me acerco a su oído, pero para hacerla sufrir, beso su cuello, ella tiembla al sentir eso, y empiezo a subir a su oído dejando un camino con mi aliento. Llego hasta su oído y de manera sensual le digo "Hinata, estaba soñando contigo, pero sería mejor si fuera realidad" después de eso, le doy una pequeña mordida a su oreja, ella suelta un suave gemido. La miro, tiene los ojos cerrados, su cara está cubierta de color rojo, sus labios están entre abiertos, empiezo a acercarme a ellos, deseo probarlos una vez más…

¡¡ya es hora de irnos!!- grita Shinji

Mierda ¿Por qué rayos no me dejan besara Hinata? suelto un suspiro y le digo que hay que unirnos con el grupo. Hinata asiente, pero no me ve a los ojos, bueno yo le di lo que quería escuchar, ella quería la verdad y la verdad le dije.

Reanudamos nuestro camino hacia la villa de la niebla, Hinata no me ha mirado ni una tan sola vez a los ojos desde lo que paso. De vez en cuando me mira Y solo para fastidiarla la miro y le doy una de mis sonrisas de superioridad, haciendo que ella se sonroje y desvié su mirada.

Llegamos a la aldea de la niebla, exactamente como Shinji nos dijo, antes del anochecer y aquí es exactamente lo mismo que en la aldea de la nube, aparecen los anbus, nos llevan con el jefe de la aldea, este revisa los pergaminos, los firma, y el tratado esta hecho, el nos dice que lo mejor es que nos quedemos en su aldea y que salgamos en la mañana. Yo asiento, sería muy peligroso andar en la oscuridad con Hinata. el nos dice que Shinji nos llevara a un lugar en donde podremos pasarla noche.

Empezamos a caminar, Shinji me dice que nos llevara conocer a su maravilloso sensei. Después de caminar como 20 minutos llegamos a una casa muy simple pero acogedora. Shinji toca la puerta y para mi desgracia, mis suposiciones resultan ser ciertas…

Tiempo de no verte…- me dice

Lo mismo digo Suigetsu…-

¿Quién es mi amor?- e escucha una voz ¿femenina? Del interior de la casa

Solo un viejo amigo... Suki-chan es un amigo que viene con su novia y al parecerse quedaran dormir con nosotros….-

Genial… así esta noche no será aburrida…-

Una chica relámete bella sale de la casa, es de estatura normal, ojos azules, cabello rojo y con un cuerpo muy bonito y, por lo que veo, Suigetsu no ha perdido el tiempo ya que ella está embarazada. Pasamos la noche recordando las cosa del pasado, excluyendo las visitas a los burdeles, a ninguno de los dos con convenía hablar de ello.

A la noche dormí en el sillón-cama, con Hinata. Suigetsu, que dios le bendiga, nos dijo que solo tenía eso para ofrecernos, se que lo hizo solo para molestarme. Sin embargo se lo agradezco, Hinata se puso híper roja cuando nos dijeron eso, pero por educción no dijo nada más. En la noche no podía dormir, estuve todo el tiempo mirando a Hinata. En la aldea de la niebla hace mucho frio, así que como a la media noche Hinata se recostó sobre mi pecho. Como buscando un modo de entrar más en calor, yo la abrase, para que así yo también entrar más en calor- además cualquier escusa es buena para tocarla- entre sueños ella me llamo, ya no por mi apellido si no por mi nombre, en ese instante le abrase con más fuerza.

La mañana llego de manera tranquile, exceptuando a Hinata que cuando despertó y noto que me usaba de almohada, se empezó a disculpar cientos de veces conmigo. A lo que yo solo pude reírme. Después de un tranquilo desayuno, Suigetsu y su novia Suki nos acompañaron a la salida de la aldea. Nos despedimos y empezamos nuestro viaje de regreso a Konoha…

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que habíamos partido…

--

Hel: se que esta cortito… pero como esta historia la actualizo rápido no hay problema… la verdad… la verdad… no se me ocurrió mucho con Suigetsu… así que solo hizo una rápida aparición….

Elen: bueno y que creen… ya faltan solo tres capítulos para el lemon… miau…

Hel: seh… ya falta poco… miau… kukukukukuku….

Elen: ¡¡estamos locas de atar!! ¡¡y dentro de poco un lemon te vamos a dar!!


	15. el circo los monos y ¡¡¿gay!

Capitulo 15: el circo, los monos y un… ¡¡gay?!

El camino de regreso está siendo muy corto. Por el momento estamos en un pequeño barco, que nos llevara al país del fuego, este barco pertenece a un circo. Hinata está muy entretenida viendo a unos monos, los cuales, igualmente, están muy entretenidos con ella. Ella tienes unas bananas al lado suyo y está sentada en el piso, con uno de los kunai esta partiendo la banana en pedazos pequeños. Les está dando de comer, ella les pone la comida en la boca y los monos, se pelean por que ella les acaricie- al parecer Hinata es tan tierna que hasta los animales, pelean por ser tocados por ella- Hinata solo suelta risitas.

Fue gracioso como terminamos en este barco, llegamos al puerto y preguntamos si había un barco que cruzara el mar, para ir del país del agua al país del fuego. Lastimosamente no había, pero en ese momento un mono se apareció frente a Hinata, esta le sonrió, y le dio un pedazo de manzana, que en ese momento ella estaba comiendo. Un payazo apareció frente a Hinata y le agradeció por ser tan amable con "David" ese era el nombre del mono, y fue cuando Hinata le pregunto si él no sabía de u barco que fuera al país del fuego. El payaso alegremente le dijo que ellos iban para el país del fuego, y fue cuándo se ofreció a llevarnos.

Suelto un suspiro al ver que ya no solo los monos están con Hinata, sino también un gato y un perro. Ella solo se ríe al ver a los nuevos animales y les acaricia, me sorprende el ver que el perro no está siguiendo al gato.

Su novia es muy linda con nuestros animales…- oigo que alguien me dice

Al mirar a la persona que me está hablando, me encuentro con un chico, muy joven. Al mirarlo mejor reconozco inmediatamente que es el chico que estaba disfrazado de payaso, Sora, solo que ya se quito todas esas cosas que antes tenía puestas. Este me mira y me sonríe.

Su novia es muy linda y tierna, tiene suerte de tener a una mujer así a su lado, hoy en día cuesta mucho el hallar a una mujer así…- me dice

Tiene razón cuesta mucho…- le digo

Lastima para mí…- lo dice con una cara de tristeza

¿Por qué?-

No creí que fueran novios… y tanto que me emocione pensando que por fin había hallado al amor de mi vida…-

Me dice, lo miro de manera asesina, el solo me sonríe y me dice que no me preocupe, que ni modo, deberá seguir buscando al amor de su vida. Antes de irse, me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla, lo cual realmente me incomodo, pero no dije nada, ya que me imagine que es una forma de saludo entre ellos. Me siento al lado de Hinata y esta me sonríe con cierta picardía que no había visto nunca en su rostro, lo cual me hace preguntarle la razón de su risa.

¿Qué e-estaba hablando con S-Sora-kun?-

No nada, solo me dijo que creyó que había encontrado el amor de su vida- después de mis palabras ella suelta una risita- ¿sabías que llamas mucho la atención Hinata?-

¿Y-Yo? ¿Por qué?-

Todavía lo preguntas. Solo en unas horas enamoraste a Sora- le digo, ella suelta una risita

c-cuando Sora-kun dijo q-que había hallado a-al amor de s-su vida… n-no se refería a m-mi…-

¡¿Cómo?! ¿Entonces a quien se refería?-

A usted…-

La miro sin creérmelo ¡¡entonces el tipo ese es gay!! Hinata al ver mi mirada afirma y me lo asegura, Sora es gay. Me empiezo a limpiarla mejilla donde el bastardo ese me beso. Hinata solo se ríe, le está divirtiendo mi actitud, yo le regaño y le digo que deje de reírse que no es para nada divertido eso.

e-eso es lo malo de s-ser un rompe c-corazones U-Uchiha-san…-

Durante toda la tarde me dedique a ver a Hinata jugando entretenida con los monos. Cuando los monos se fueron, a hacer quien sabe que, Hinata se puso triste al no tener con quien jugar. En ese momento me dio por ver sus manos y luego su cara me reí al ver que tenía la cara sucia, tome su rostro con mis manos, empecé a limpiar lo sucio de su cara.

Ella me miraba fijamente y un poderoso color rojo teñía su rostro, empecé a acercar su rostro al mío, una de las manos de Hinata toco mi cara, yo pensé que quería alejarme de ella pero no fue así. Con su mano empezó a acariciar mí rostro, nuestras bocas cada vez estaban más juntas, Hinata rodeo mi cuello con sus manos. Nos besamos. Tenía días de no besarla y las ganas me estaban matando.

Ella, al igual que la otra vez en el lago, mueve de manera torpe sus labios sobre los míos, yo la abrazo por la cintura acercando así más nuestros cuerpos. El beso era tierno, tan propio de ella, pero la verdad yo no soy así, en unos segundos había convertido el casto beso en uno salvaje, a lo cual Hinata respondió con un suave gemido, gemido que solo yo escuche. Me separe de ella, Hinata siguió acariciando mi cara, ella hizo que mi cabeza reposara sobre su regazo. El reto de la tarde paso así, yo recostado sobre su regazo, ella haciéndome "piojitos" en la cabeza.

Hasta que por desgracia, apareció Sora y nos dijo que ya era hora de cenar. Antes de irse, me miro como me miran mis locas fans, a lo cual yo respondí abrazándome a Hinata ¡¡maldita mi suerte!!

Después de cenar note como Hinata miraba el cielo de manera melancólica, me acerque a ella, me senté a su lado y le pregunte que si le pasaba algo, ella solo negó y me dijo que estaba pensando en todos nuestros amigos. Antes que ella dijera algo mas empezaron a tocar música. El maldito Sora llego donde nosotros y nos invito a bailar, inmediatamente Hinata se levanto y sonrió. A Hinata le gusta mucho bailar.

Me levante. Estaban tocando música folklórica pero muy alegre, Hinata saltaba y daba muchos giros, mientras se reía. Yo solo sostenía su mano y le ayudaba a girar, pero también estaba riendo el ver a Hinata tan feliz me ponía también de buenas. En un momento Sora dio un brindis, Hinata se sonrojo al escuchar la razón de el brindis "hagamos un brindis por los enamorados y futuros esposos, Hinata-chan y Sasuke-san" yo solo me reí y bebí, Hinata no dijo nada solo bajo su mirada. Hinata estaba sonrojada, y su sonrojo aumento una vez más al escucharla palabras de las demás personas:

"se nota que se aman… solo hay que verlos cuando se besan…"

o/o, esta es la cara que Hinata puso ante ese comentario

"hay que linda pareja, ambos son muy apuestos de seguro sus hijos también lo serán…"

o/o, otra vez el color aumento

"¿Cuándo piensan casarse?"

0/0, jejejeje me gusto el juego de colores

"si las cosas no funcionan con Hinata-chan… ¡¡yo lo estaré esperando Sasuke-san!!"

Ese último fue sora, ante sus palabras yo solo solté una mueca desagradado, Hinata al ver mi cara se rio… tardamos tres días en llegar al país del fuego, la última noche, que pasamos en el barco, Hinata estaba muy pensativa. Me iba a acercar para hablar con ella pero Sora se me adelanto y yo no pude evitar ser curioso y sin que lo notaran espié su conversación.

Hinata-chan… ¿le pasa algo?-

No… Nada…-

Vamos… sabe que puede confiar conmigo… menos claro si me deja a Sasuke-san para mi solito… - ¬¬''

Jejejejeje…este… e-estoy confundida…-

¿Por qué?-

En mi casa hay u-un chico e-el cual me gusta mucho… se llama Naruto- ¡¡Qué?!

Ya veo… demo… entonces ¿qué pasa con Sasuke-san?-

Ese e-ese es el p-problema… yo no e-estoy segura de lo que s-siento por ambos…e-es decir… s-siempre creí que siempre, a-aun cuando Naruto nunca ha s-sentido algo por m-mi… pensé q-que siempre l-le querría… demo… U-Uchiha-san ha hecho q-que yo d-dude de e-eso… y q-que dude de m-mis s-sentimientos hacia el…-

Ya veo… demo entonces Hinata-chan… eso solo lo puede decidir usted sola, debe darse cuenta por si misma quién de ellos dos le importa más… Sasuke-san o Naruto-san…-

…-

Solo una pregunta… ¿Naruto-san esta igual de bueno que Sasuke-san?- ¬¬

Yo creo…-

mmmm… ¡¡espero algún día áyame un Sasuke-san para mí!!-

Me aleje lentamente, Hinata no está segura de lo que siente por mí, entonces…

¿Por qué me besa?

¿Por qué me trata de manera especial?

¿Por qué no dice nada cuando nos dicen que somos novios?

¿y por qué Rayos siento este dolor al pensar que ella puede amar al dobe y no a mi?

--

Hel: ¿qué les pareció?

Elen: pobre Sasuke-san… no tiene nada de suerte… mira que cosas más feas y tristes que le pasan…

Hel: es lon malo de ser "irrisistible"… miau… dejen comen…


	16. Conoceme

Capitulo 16: conóceme…

Acabamos de llegar al país del fuego, veo como Hinata se despide muy animadamente de todos, yo permanezco con la cabeza cabizbaja. La verdad me siento terrible, aun no comprendo el comportamiento de Hinata, y eso me lastima. En ese momento siento que alguien me abraza, miro hacia atrás y veo a Sora. Maldito hijo de perra, me lo intento quitar de encima, pero no puedo, en verdad es muy fuerte. Justo cuando me lo voy a quitar de encima me susurra algo al oído que hace que me deje de mover…

Yo se que debe hacer para que Hinata-san deje de estar confundida… yo sé muy bien que usted espió parte de nuestra conversación ayer, pero sin embargo… se perdió lo más importante…-

¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto claramente interesado

Bueno Sasuke-san… usted conoce muy bien a Hinata-san… demo ella a usted no… ya que usted es una persona que no se da fácilmente a conocer… muéstrele a Hinata-san quien es usted realmente… paraqué así ella se dé cuenta de lo que siente por usted…-

¿Por qué me ayudas?-

Sasuke-san… mmm… que rico huele…- lo dice mientras hunde su nariz en mi cuello

Lo tiro de un golpe al piso, este tipo sí que me pone a echar rayos, literalmente, el solo ríe como burlándose de mí, y antes de irnos me tira un beso- ¡¡Kuso!! ¡¡Eso me da asco!!- y me grita "si aun así las cosas no funcionan con Hinata-san… ¡¡yo lo estaré esperando con mis brazos abiertos!!" ante todo esto Hinata solo ríe, y aunque odio que ese estúpido me diga cosas, le agradezco lo que me dijo, ya que es cierto, me he dedicado tanto a saber sobre Hinata, que no le he permitido a ella saber sobre mí.

Hinata… ya estamos cerca de Konoha… ¿Por qué no nos quedamos en una aldea a descansar esta tarde y la noche? –

¿Ehhh? Etto… ¿p-para qué?-

Este… no se… solo por hacerlo… además por cerca de aquí hay una aldea la cual está en un festival- gracias al haber estado buscando al maldito de Itachi por todos los lugares me aprendí de memoria las festividades de muchos lugares- ¿bueno que me dices-

Ella me mira fijamente, como tratando de averiguar si tengo algún plan oculto, y es que la verdad tengo un plan pero no quiero que ella se dé cuenta, después de unos minutos, ella asiente con una de sus sonrisas completamente sinceras, tomo su mano y ella se ruboriza. La verdad Hinata es la única chica que conozco que se ruboriza de esa manera, la verdad me deja muy sorprendido, pero a la vez feliz al tenerla a mi lado, y al saber que se pone así por mi causa.

Llegamos a la aldea, de hecho es una pequeña villa, alquilamos una habitación y dejamos las maletas ahí. Ella me pregunto por qué no alquilábamos dos habitaciones, pero yo le conteste que era porque después la pediríamos, que no se preocupara. Inmediatamente después de eso salimos al festival. En verdad es muy divertido estar con ella, ella es la única que me ha visto sonreír y reír de verdad, es la única que me ha visto comportarme como un niño, es por la única que competiría en un estúpido juego solo para ganar un premio para ella. De hecho fue un juego de fuerza, y al ganar habían tres peluches entre los que ella podía escoger: un lobo negro y azul, con ojos negros; un zorro naranja, el cual tenía dos esferas azules por ojos y un mapache rojo con dos gemas verdes en sus ojos.

Hinata miro divertida a los animales y escogió al lobo, yo le pregunte por qué, ya que para mí era más extraño y llamativo el mapache o el zorro, pero ella dijo que no, que el lobo era el más bonito, además me dijo que se parecía a alguien a quien ella quería mucho. Le busque parecido a alguien de los que ella conocía pero la verdad no le hallaba parecido a nadie, ella solo reía de mis intentos estúpidos por adivinar a quien se parecía. Después de eso vimos una obra que estaban presentando, la cual no me pareció nada interesante pero para Hinata eso era encantador. De vez en cuando ella me miraba y me apretaba el brazo, me sonreía y me preguntaba que si me estaba divirtiendo, yo solo asentía… mientras ella esté a mi lado yo estaré feliz.

Oscureció y el festival se puso más alegre, empezaron a lanzar fuegos artificiales, a hacer concursos de comida, a verse más y más niños corriendo por un lado y por otro. Hinata vio una máscara, la cual se parecía mucho a la de los ambus, sin embargo era diferente ya que era mucho más colorida, tenia los rasgos de una mariposa, Hinata me sonrió, esa sonrisa era claramente una petición para que la ganara, ya que bueno no estaba a la venta. El concurso era un juego de punterías con diferentes armas ninjas, lo cual fue un pan comido, aun cuando los blancos se movían. Gane la máscara y ella me agradeció lanzándose a mis brazos, mientras me daba un abrazo, pero luego que intento alejarse de mi no se lo permití. Ella me miro fijamente, y se ruborizo una vez más al notar que yo acortaba distancias entre nuestros rostros. Me quede a unos centímetros de su rostro, solo mirándola fijamente, ella me mira al igual que yo, acaricio con una de sus manos mi rostro y ella se encargo de acortar lo poco que nos quedaba de distancia.

Nos besamos, me encantaba sentir sus torpes movimientos, así como el temblor que su cuerpo tenía, rodee su pequeña cintura con mis brazos, Hinata solo acariciaba mi cabello, con una de sus manos, ya que con la otra tenia fuertemente agarrado al lobo y a la máscara. Con la mano que tenia acariciando mi cabello hizo presión en mi nuca para acercarme aun más a ella. Cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente en nosotros nos separamos, Hinata, como siempre, estaba sonrojada. En ese momento escucho música era un chico estaba cantando una canción muy bonita, yo no sé mucho de música pero esa canción era linda. Hinata me sonrió y jalo mi mano, yo entendía a que se debía eso, de seguro quería que bailara con ella. La verdad Hinata no es nada complicado conocerla.

Iba caminando por las calles empapadas en olvidos

Iba por los parques con fantasmas y con ángeles caídos

Iba sin luz, iba sin sol, iba sin un sentido, iba muriéndome

Iba volando sobre el mar con las alas rotas

Hay amor apareciste en mi vida y me curaste las heridas

Hay amor eres mi luna, eres mi sol, eres mi pan de cada día

Apareciste con tu luz, no nunca te vayas, no, no te vayas no

Tú eres la gloria de los dos, hasta la muerte

En un mundo de ilusión yo estaba desahuciado, yo estaba abandonado,

Vivía sin sentido, pero llegaste tú

Hay amor tu eres mi religión, tu eres luz,

Tú eres mi sol, abre el corazón, abre el corazón

Hace tanto tiempo corazón, viviendo en el olvido

Hay amor eres mi bendición, mi religión, eres mi sol que cura el frio

Y apareciste con tu luz, no, no me abandones, no nunca mi amor, gloria de los dos

Tu eres sol, tu eres mi todo, todo, tu eres bendición

En un mundo de ilusión yo estaba desahuciado, yo estaba abandonado,

Vivía sin sentido, pero llegaste tú

Hay amor tu eres mi religión, tu eres luz,

Tú eres mi sol, abre el corazón, abre el corazón

Hay amor tu eres mi bendición, tu eres luz

Tú eres mi sol, abre el corazón, abre corazón

Eres tú mi bendición

Eres tú mi religión

Eres tú mi eternidad

Hasta eres salvación

No tenía nada, y ahora te tengo con la gloria, con la gloria hay amor…

La canción termino, y la verdad no sé por qué demonios me gusto, pero el punto es eso me encanto. Hinata estaba feliz, su rostro solo mostraba alegría, me abrazo fuertemente, le bese la frente y le susurre que ya era hora de ir a dormir, ella me hizo un puchero y un pequeño berrinche muy infantil, me decía una y otra vez que no tenía sueño. Llegamos a la habitación que habíamos alquilado y cuando iba a pedir otra me dijeron que ya no tenían disponibles. No había de otra que dormir en la misma habitación con Hinata. Esta se sonrojo a más no poder, llegamos a la habitación y yo entre al baño para darme una ducha. Después Salí con una camisa negra y un pantalón del mismo color, Hinata me sonrió y entro a bañarse.

Estaba muy distraído ojeando los pergaminos que habíamos recibidos de las diferentes aldeas, las cuales ya tenían una alianza con Konoha, cuando Hinata salió del baño y yo por instinto mire hacia la puerta del baño. Se veía realmente tierna, pero a la vez muy provocadora, vestía un conjunto, una camisa de tirantes y un pequeño short, me quede embalsamado viéndola y ella se sonrojo por mi penetrante mirada sobre ella. Le dije que ella durmiera en la cama y yo dormiría en el piso. Ella asintió.

A media noche desperté ya que sentí frio, me levante del piso y note que llovía fuertemente, de seguro ya había empezado la época de lluvia en el país del fuego bueno no había problema con ello. Hasta que vi a Hinata la cual temblaba del frio que sentía, me acerque a ella y la moví para despertarla. Hinata me sonrió y me dijo que tenía mucho frio, que por qué no mejor dormía con ella. yo la mire sin creérmelo, pero antes de poder decir algo, ella ya me había acomodado en la cama y coloco su cabeza en mi pecho.

Empecé a acariciar su cabello, que mas daba, no me molestaba estar así con ella. Hinata se aferraba a mí, note que ya no temblaba nada.

¿Hinata… este… a quien te recuerda el lobo? – la verdad la curiosidad me mataba

A ti…- me dijo en un susurro antes de dormir

Le bese a frente y me dormí, con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

--

Helen: gomen por tardarme… demo como la mayoría tal vez se habrá dado cuenta se me fue imposible tanto escribir como subir… bueno espero que les haya gustado…

La canción que se hace presente en este capítulo se llama (creo) "mi bendición" y es de "Mana"

Y este una preguntita… ¿Quiénes creen ustedes que representan los osos que hacen su aparición en este capítulo?

Elena: la verdad es obvio… solo un ciego no lo vería…

Helen: bueno… eso es verdad… miau… dejen comen plis…


	17. estamos de regreso

Capitulo 17: Estamos de regreso

Acabo de despertar y aun se siente el ambiente frio, no hay duda que ya estamos en la época de lluvia, Hinata está fuertemente abrazada a mí, lo cual no me molesta en lo más mínimo. La verdad no me quejo tenia años de no dormir tan bien, no sé como describirlo, pero es la verdad esta noche ha sido estupenda, bueno todas las noches en las que he dormido con Hinata han sido estupendas, y está definitivamente no se queda atrás, en especial porque fue ella quien me busco, no es que me este jactando, pero todas las noches que habíamos compartido juntos, yo era el que la buscaba, pero hoy no…

Hoy fue ella… ella me mostro que le intereso como ella a mi…

Ella empieza a abrir sus ojos, yo solo le saludo con unos buenos días, y como siempre, Hinata se levanta de golpe y empieza a disculparse por estar usando mi pecho de almohada, yo solo rio ante su inocencia causando sin querer que su rostro se tiña aun más de rojo, ella desvía su mirada mostrando clara molestia.

Nos levantamos, pagamos la estadía en el lugar y empezamos nuestro camino hacia Konoha. La verdad no llevábamos nada de prisa, de todos modos ya estábamos muy cerca, y además ninguno de los dos deseaba llegar, íbamos demasiado entretenidos hablando de cosas interesantes, como por ejemplo, Hinata me iba diciendo que tendría que hacer una súper limpieza en su departamento, además que tal vez lo pintaría, debería estar desastroso, de lo único que estaba segura es de que no habría comida.

Me reí, Hinata me miro muy sonriente, le pregunte la causa de su sonrisa, ella me empezó a comentar que en la aldea la mayoría de personas decían que yo no tenía sentimientos, que incluso dudaban si sabia como sonreír, esos comentarios me mostraron que en realidad nadie me conoce. Hinata tomo mis manos corrió hasta una gran roca, ella se subió en la roca, con lo cual su estatura se asemejaba a la mía. Le pregunte la razón por la cual ella había subido a la roca, ella me respondió abrazándome, y susurrando en mi oído

E-es que si no lo hacía n-no alcanzaría tu o-oído, y no te podría d-decir lo que quería d-decirte, todos e-en la aldea están e-equivocados, tu risa e-es muy hermosa Sasuke-kun…-

Eso me lo dijo mientas me daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Hinata miro y mi rostro, y pude ver como una sonrisa burlista escapaba de su cara, le pregunte la razón y solo se rio mientras me decía una y otra vez "Sasuke-kun… u-usted esta s-sonrojado". Y es que como no estarlo, Hinata me había llamado por primera vez por mi nombre, no me había llamado

"Uchiha-san" como siempre lo hacía.

Llegando la tarde pudimos visualizar las murallas de la gran Konoha, habíamos regresado a casa. Hinata sonrió, tomo mi mano y comenzó a jalarme, estaba feliz de egresara su casa, sin embargo no era lo mismo para mí. El momento feliz de mi vida había llegado a su fin, en esta mierda de aldea nadie me esperaba, volvía a estar solo como lo estaba al irme.

Entramos a la aldea y lo primero que vi fue como alguien nos saludaba, Kiba, este corrió hasta nosotros, Hinata al verlo le sonrió y se tiro a sus brazos para abrazarle, Kiba le acaricio el cabello de manera paternal, al parecer ella le quería mucho y el a ella. Luego llego Shino, el cual al parecer también estaba muy feliz por ver a Hinata. Esa escena me molesto, en sobre manera, odie a Kiba por abrazarla, lo odie, tuve unos increíbles deseos de romperle la cara. En ese momento sentí como alguien me abrazo, Naruto y Sakura me estaba abrazando, luego viendo a Hinata ambos se separaron de mi para saludarle, Sakura le abrazo y luego se separo de ella, Naruto abrazo a Hinata, esta se sonrojo inmediatamente. Naruto se acerco a la frente de Hinata, estaba intentando darle un beso de bienvenida, un simple beso de amigos, tal vez de hermanos…

No lo soporte…

Naruto estaba en el piso y se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su mandíbula, todos los presentes, Shino, Kiba y Sakura, me miraban sin comprender lo que había hecho, de hecho ni yo mismo lo entendía, solo sé que no permití que Naruto besara la frente de Hinata, le golpee. Hinata me miraba sin comprender mi actitud, sin embargo Naruto no se molesto, al principio parecía confundido, pero luego una enorme sonrisa de hizo presente en su rostro.

Vaya y yo que pensaba que nada bueno saldría de este mes que estuviste fuera… vaya Sasuke-teme tal parece que te divertiste mucho… ¿o me equivoco?-

Yo entendí rápidamente su indirecta además de todos los presentes, exceptuando a Hinata, la cual no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que Naruto decía. Moví la cabeza de un lado al otro intentando entrar en razón y me agache para ayudarle a Naruto a levantarse, me despedí de ellos ya que todos me miraban sin creérselo, es decir por ese maldito ataque de celos todos se habían dado cuenta que sentía algo por Hinata. La única que no cachaba nada era Hinata, les dije que debíamos darle los pergaminos de la alianza a la Hokage que me disculparan, pero que tal vez luego hablaba con ellos, todos me vieron con cara de "otra mejor escusa no podías buscar" Durante el camino hacia la torre del Hokage Hinata empezó a cuestionarme

Etto… S-Sasuke-kun… ¿P-por qué golpeo a Naruto?-

Porque no soporto que nadie te toque eres solo mía…

Fue solo un saludo… siempre nos saludamos de esa manera…-

Ahhh… c-con razón Naruto-kun n-no se molesto…-

Aja…-

Llegamos donde la vieja y la encontramos ebria, cuando ella nos vio se tiro a mis brazos y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Empezó a decir idioteces, como por ejemplo que ya estaba grande y que debía buscar novia, y que si seguía siendo como era lo más seguro era que no hallaría una, pero que no sufriera ella estaría encantada de ayudarme a revivir mi clan. Lo que hace unas cuantas copas demás en el cuerpo. Pude notar como Hinata se molesto por la poco común muestra de afecto de la cincuentona, yo me separe inmediatamente de ella, le di los pergaminos. En ese momento llego Shizune y le tiro un balde de agua muy helada, la vieja empezó a gritar como loca y nos echo de la oficina. Mire a Hinata la cual simplemente reía. En ese momento nos encontramos con Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Lee y Sai, los cuales nos invitaron a comer, no nos negamos, de todos modos no habíamos comido nada en todo el día y ya eran como las 4 de la tarde.

La cena estuvo muy entretenida, Naruto nos empezó a preguntar que habíamos hecho durante el camino a las aldeas, Hinata y yo les contábamos más o menos como había sido el camino, hasta que sentí que alguien me abrazo, y repetía una y otra vez "¡¡Sasuke-kun!!" bueno era obvio quien era, Karin. Karin estaba muy acaramelada conmigo, le dije que me soltara que no tenía ánimos para sus estupideces. Naruto se puso muy alegre con Hinata, le tomaba la mano y le sonreía, Hinata se sonrojaba, eso causa una gran ira en mí. Naruto solo lo está haciendo por joderme, se le ve claramente en sus ojos, los cuales de vez en cuando me miran. Le comente a Karin que me había topado con Suigetsu en la aldea de la niebla, ella se mostro claramente interesada, le comente que él estaba viviendo con una chica la cual estaba embarazada de él. Eso pareció molestarle, se levanto, se despidió y se fue.

Después de unos minutos Hinata se levanto y dijo que ya era hora de irse, yo me levante al mismo tiempo, y me disculpe con todos, di la escusa que debía hablar de algo muy importante con Hinata, ella se sonrojo y me siguió cuando empezaba a caminar.

De repente empezó a llover, tome la mano de Hinata y comencé a correr, la verdad la escena se veía muy graciosa, Hinata y yo corriendo en la lluvia como dos enamorados, Hinata parecía divertirse mucho, se reía mientras el agua mojaba nuestros cuerpos. Llegamos a los territorios Uchiha. Todo el lugar estaba muy oscuro, lógico, no había nadie esperándome.

Apreté con más fuerza la mano de Hinata, la cual me miro fijamente e inmediatamente entendió lo que pasaba por mi mente, y apretó mi mano como indicándome que ella si estaba conmigo. Llegamos a mi casa, abrí la puerta y la invite a pasar, la lluvia caía fuertemente sobre toda Konoha.

T-todavía… Hinata… ¿todavía te sientes atraída por Naruto?-

Le pregunto sin más, pero es que no puedo soportarlo deseo saber la verdad, se que se supone que debo esperar algo de tiempo pero ya no aguanto, el solo ver como ella sonríe para él, el ver como se pone roja después de sus piropos, no lo soporto, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, la amo, la necesito, ella es lo que me está dando algo de alegría a mi perdida vida, pero no quiero vivir en un falso cuento de hada, no, no me puedo engañar, necesito saber la verdad, ella me mira fijamente y se empieza a acercar a mí, me toca la mejilla con su mano, yo solo cierro los ojos al sentir el suave roce de su mano con mi mejilla.

Hinata… ¿aun sientes algo por Naruto?-

Le vuelvo a preguntar, odio el escuchar lo quebrada y suplicante de mi voz, la verdad ella se ha adueñado de mi, incluso mi maldito orgullo se va a la mierda por ella, Hinata me sonríe, y me pregunta si fue por eso que golpee a Naruto, yo solo desvió mi mirada.

S-Sasuke-kun… no… me a-alegra ver a Naruto, e-estaba confundida p-pero hoy que l-lo vi me di c-cuenta de algo muy i-importante…yo no me s-siento atraída por Naruto…d-de hecho me he d-dado cuenta que hay o-otra persona en mi corazón…-

¡¡Quién?!- le pregunto al borde de los celos

Hinata sonríe como burlándose de mí, yo le vuelvo a preguntar, ya que mi mente me dice que es el imbécil de Kiba, le pregunto si es él, ella niega y me mira fijamente y me dice que él es solo un amigo, un amigo muy querido.

A quien yo quiero… e-es a mí lobo… a mi lobo de o-ojos negros y cabello o-oscuro… e-ese el cual s-solo se muestra c-como es d-delante de mi… e-se que golpeo a Naruto s-solo por los celos que s-sintió al ver cómo me a-abrazaba… e-ese que estuvo a punto de presenciar u-un a-asesinato…-

¿Un asesinato?-

Hai… e-estuve de matar a la m-maldita zorra que le e-estaba abrazando…c-contando que las ganas p-por pegarle a la Hokage n-no me faltaron…-

No lo soporto mas y empiezo a besarla, entre besos le digo que es muy celosa, ella solo suelta una risita y me dice que no es que sea celosa ella me dice que solo defiende lo que es de ella, yo me rio entre el beso y le digo que eso es ser celoso…

La beso de manera tierna, suave, sutil, deseo que ella se sienta tan atrapada como me tiene atrapado a mí…

Poco a poco el beso se trasforma de tierno a salvaje…

Expresando todo el deseo que sentimos por el otro…

--

Helen: hi!!

Elena: en el próximo capítulo se verá por fin el lemon...

Helen: aunque no se… si mejor esperar un poco mas…

Elena: a la mierda no!! Ya no!! Ya suficiente los hicimos esperar!!

Helen: que quieren creen que ya es hora del lemon?


	18. Noche de lluvia

Capitulo 18: una noche de lluvia…

(nota del capítulo, por David: mi hermana es muy inocente para estas cosas, además que el lemon debe verse del punto de vista de un hombre, así que yo lo escribiré)

El cuerpo de Hinata está muy helado, lo cual es lógico, es decir ambos estamos mojados por la lluvia. Tiro mi mochila y la de Hinata a un lado, en este momento ambas estorban. Hinata tiene los ojos cerrados y de vez en cuando suelta suaves suspiros, hasta ahora solo nos hemos besado sin embargo el deseo ya se hace muy presente en mí.

Cargo a Hinata de repente, haciendo que ella se ría un poco, la sigo besando mientras camino hacia mi recamara, ella me regaña y me dice que tengo muy sucia mi casa, aun entre el beso, yo le respondo que no es mi culpa, que la verdad no había estado aquí en más de un mes, ella rodea mi cuello con sus manos y me mira de manera picara mientras me dice que mañana ambos debemos ordenar.

Llegamos a mi habitación, en la cual dormían mis padres, nunca había permitido que ninguna mujer entrara aquí, normalmente lo hacía con ellas en la sala, tal vez en mi habitación, la que usaba de pequeño y creo que una vez, cuando estaba muy borracho, en la habitación que solía ser de Itachi.

Pero Hinata no es como ellas, ella es diferente, todo en ella lo es. Abro la habitación y entro, recuesto a Hinata con mucho cuidado en la cama, me coloco sobre ella y continúo con el juego de besos. Los labios de Hinata son suaves y cálidos, su aliento es algo helado, con un sabor a menta, a menta muy fría, no sé por qué será, tal vez por el clima, tal vez es la pasta de dientes, la verdad no me importa, lo único que importa es que ella me responde con la misma necesidad con la que yo le beso.

Empiezo a bajar el zipper de su chamarra, muy lentamente, y la vista que me revelan es magnífica, para que negarlo, son perfectos, los pechos de Hinata son perfectos, ya los había visto en ¿Qué? ¿Tres ocasiones?

La primera fue cuando entre sin querer a la tienda…

La segunda fue en el lago, en donde fue nuestro primer beso…

La tercera fue cuando entre a la habitación, cuando me di cuenta de ese morete, en esa ocasión en la cual no pude evitar ser "travieso" ya que incluso le bese el pecho…

Etto… S-Sasuke… ano… ¿te p-pasa algo?-

Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos, yo solo niego y le sonrió mientras le vuelvo a besar. Mis manos bajan a su cintura y comienzo a levantar la camisa de retinas que ella carga, ella se levanta para permitirme quitar por completo esa tonta camisa. Ya sin ese estorbo miro con malicia sus pechos, los cuales solo están cubiertos por un sostén blanco, miro el rostro de Hinata y noto como su rostro se ha teñido de un maravilloso color rojo.

Le quito el pantalón a Hinata, toda la piel de Hinata sigue fría, sin embargo se que dentro de poco eso se le quitara, de eso estoy muy seguro. Hinata está ante mí, casi desnuda, haciendo que mi deseo por ella crezca a cada segundo que pasa, sin embargo no puedo ser tan directo con ella, Hinata es inexperta en todo esto, de eso estoy muy seguro.

Además para que quiero ir rápido si deseo dejar mi marca por todo su cuerpo.

Empiezo a besar su mano derecha, voy subiendo, dando besos por todo su brazo, Hinata suspira una y otra vez. Cuando llego a su hombro doy una pequeña mordida entre su cuello y su hombro, haciendo que ella suelte un sonoro gemido. Luego hago exactamente lo mismo con la mano y brazo izquierdo, terminando de la misma manera, mordiendo su cuello. Mis manos acarician su espalda alcanzando mi verdadero objetivo, el broche de su sujetador.

Tiro a un lado su sostén y me dedico a observar con mucha dedicación sus pechos, acaricio su pecho derecho, noto que ya no queda mucha marca de su antiguo morete, ahora solo queda una pequeña marca, marca que de seguro se borrara en unos días. Empiezo a acariciar sus pechos con dos de mis dedos, noto que a Hinata le está gustando lo que hago. Bajo mi cabeza hasta su pecho derecho y beso, como la antigua vez, su pecho, luego con mi aliento, el cual está muy caliente, acaricio su pecho haciendo que ella gima de manera sensual, luego con mi lengua juego un poco con su pezón, ella se aferra a las sabanas de mi cama. Cuando ya creo que es suficiente le doy una pequeña mordida haciendo que ella suelte un sonoro gemido y arquee su espalda. Mientras mi boca se encarga de uno de sus pechos mi mano se encarga de estrujar el otro.

Empiezo a besar su estomago, ella ríe al sentir mi boca besar su estomago, de seguro le dan cosquillas. Mis manos se encargan de hacer que la ultima prenda que esta sobre su cuerpo desaparezca, empiezo a besar sus piernas, mientras voy subiendo, hasta que llego a esa zona que me llama a gritos y que en este momento es lo más importante, acaricio con uno de mis dedos dicho lugar y noto que Hinata está muy húmeda, otra clara muestra de que ella está disfrutando todo lo que le hago. Introduzco uno de mis dedos en su interior, ella gime nuevamente mientras su espalada vuelve a arquearse, acerco mi cara a ese lugar, cuando Hinata se percata de eso intenta cerrar sus piernas, pero yo selo impido. Empiezo a pasar mi lengua en ese lugar y con mis dedos logro entrar a más profundidad, muerdo sutilmente el clítoris. Hinata tiembla, gime y susurra mi nombre, me pide una y otra vez que me detenga, pero esa es la única petición que en este momento no puedo complacerle. Hinata grita fuertemente cuando por fin alcanza el orgasmo, ella mira el techo de la habitación mientras respira con mucha dificultad.

Empiezo a quitarme mi ropa, cuando ella se da cuenta de ello me empieza a ayudar. La vuelvo a besar con la misma necesidad, ya estando completamente desnudo vuelvo a colocar a Hinata bajo mi cuerpo, ella tiembla, de seguro es por miedo, yo le beso de manera cálida mientras le susurro que no se preocupe que solo le dolerá un poco. Ella me mira y me besa, me dice que sea tierno con ella. Yo solo sonrió, eso inocencia es la que me vuelve loco, esa inocencia que solo ella despide. Empiezo a entrar en ella- debo decir que Hinata se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de mi "pequeño" amigo; ¿bueno que esperaba ella de un Uchiha?- siento esa membrana que no me deja pasar y que me indica que Hinata es virgen, empiezo a hacer presión, sin embargo dicha membrana no quiere ceder, así que hago un movimiento brusco rompiéndola, Hinata suelta un sonoro gemido de dolor, mientras dos pequeñas lagrimas escapan de sus ojos.

Beso su rostro y acaricio su pecho para que se le pase. Aun está lloviendo fuertemente sobre Konoha.

Después de un minuto Hinata comienza a mover sus caderas contra la mía, indicándome así que el dolor ya paso, empiezo a moverme muy lentamente, retirando mi miembro de su interior, Hinata aferra sus manos a mi espalda, cuando ya estoy casi afuera entro de golpe en su interior, haciendo que ella suelte un gemido, su espalda se arquea y sus pechos rebotan por mi acción. Me muevo una y otra vez, pero siempre lento.

Hinata…-

S-Sasuke ahhh… d-doshita no? Ahhh…-

¿Te gusta?-

Ahhh… s-si…-

¿Quieres mmm… que me detenga?-

Ahhh… iie… ahhh…-

¿Quieres más?-

Hai!! Ahhh… S-Sasuke… ahhh… d-dame mas… o-onegai…-

No sé porque lo hice, tal vez era mí orgullo él quería escuchar eso, pero el escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Hinata me encendieron mas y, ya con su permiso, empecé a moverme más rápido, ella se limitaba a gemir y decir mi nombre una y otra vez, haciendo que sonriera satisfecho, cada vez que ella repite mi nombre me hace feliz, el saber que ella es solo mía, me llena de orgullo. Mi cuerpo involuntariamente empezó a moverse con más rapidez y con más brusquedad, haciendo que Hinata gimiera aun más fuerte, simplemente no podía evitar eso, Hinata esta tan húmeda, tan caliente y tan estrecha, el placer que siento es fuera de este mundo.

Las embestidas se volvieron aun más frenéticas, más rápidas y a la vez más profundas. El cuerpo de Hinata había perdido por completo lo helado, su cuerpo estaba muy caliente, una fina capa de sudor lo cubre por completo, sus ojos están cerrados, su rostro sonrojado, su boca abierta mientas deja escapar muchos gemidos, gemidos que acaban de aumentar de volumen, tal vez porque nuevamente la velocidad aumento. Lo bueno es que llueve a cantaros, con truenos y rayos, así que nadie la escuchara, además estamos en los dominios Uchiha, no hay nadie quien la escuche. Aunque los gemido de Hinata son muchos, yo no puedo ocultar mis propios gemidos, además de mis gruñidos.

Ambos gritamos fuertemente al alcanzar el orgasmo, sin embargo aun así me muevo un poco más, hasta quedar completamente agotado, dejo que mi cabeza descanse sobre su pecho, escucho los rápidos latidos de su corazón, ella respira forzosamente, al igual que yo, me salgo de su interior y con mucho esfuerzo me coloco a su lado, ella me abraza y se acuesta sobre mi pecho, acaricio su cabello, y siento ese maravilloso olor.

Sabes Hinata…- hablo después de recuperar el aliento- desde que mi hermano mato a mi clan, a mi familia, me había sentido solo, incluso después de matarle, de conseguir mi venganza me seguía sintiendo igual, **Para mí no quedaba nada**, nada que me hiciera sentir bien, sin embargo debo agradecerte…-

¿a-agradecerme?-

Si… gracias a ti ya tengo algo que hace que mi vida tenga sentido… Hinata te amo…-

Sasuke… y-yo también t-te amo…-

La beso nuevamente de manera tierna y suave, ella me mira y me sonríe luego se vuelve a acostar sobre mi pecho, a los minutos ella se queda dormida, lo cual me es lógico ha de estar muy cansada, beso su frente y yo también me duermo.

He encontrado un motivo para mí  
Para cambiar quien solía ser  
Un motivo para empezar de nuevo  
y el motivo eres tú

He encontrado un motivo para mostrar  
una parte de mí que no conocía  
Un motivo para todo lo que hago  
Y el motivo eres tú

--

David: ja! El gran David hizo aparición en la escritura!

Helen: aja… ¬/¬… bueno… hay buenas y malas noticias…

Elena: la buena es que ya tuvieron el lemon que tanto querían…

Helen: la mala que ya se va a acabar la historia… a lo mucho solo le queda uno o dos capítulos…

David: -… espero que les haya gustado mi super lemon…

Helen: podrías callarte ya… lo bueno es que pronto te casaras y dejaras de molestar…

David: OO… TTTTTT…

Elena: ¡¡dejen comentarios onegai!!


	19. despues de la tormenta ¿viene la calma?

Capitulo 19: después de la tormenta… ¿Viene la calma?

Abro mis ojos después de una noche muy cansada, Hinata respira muy calmadamente, pero no da señales de querer despertarse, lo cual en cierta manera me parece lógico, bueno después de un largo viaje uno termina muy cansado, y aun mas después de la noche que tuvimos.

Además aun no deseo que despierte, bueno estoy disfrutando de una vista maravillosa, Hinata está cubierta solo con una sabana muy delgada, además que la sabana la cubre de las caderas hacia abajo, su torso está completamente a mi vista, acaricio su espalda. Suelto un suspiro y enfoco mi mirada hacia el blanco techo del cuarto.

El ambiente es raro, sin embargo no es desagradable, aun continua lloviendo, además de que hace algo de frio, pero no tanto, o tal vez sí, pero como yo estoy muy "calientito"- gracias a Hinata- no siento frío. Su olor esta esparcido por toda la habitación, al igual que nuestras ropas, la mano de Hinata esta posada, de manera sutil y suave, en mi pecho, mientras suelta algunos suspiros, ella ha repetido mi nombre entre sueños ya varias veces.

Empiezo a acariciar sus cabellos, los cuales están muy enredados, pero aun así mantienen la misma suavidad, una perversa suavidad. Luego de unos minutos, vuelvo a dormirme, ya que MI dulce y tierna Hinata no despierta.

--

Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos no se cuanto tiempo me dormí, pero al girarme en la cama me percato de algo sumamente importante ¡Hinata no está! Me levanto de golpe y noto que la habitación está muy ordenada, busco unos bóxers en mi ropa y una camisa negra, me los coloco y salgo de la habitación. Aquí esta ella, en la sala, limpiando la casa.

Hinata se ve realmente bien, no lleva su ropa, solo anda una camisa mía y, creo, un pequeño short. Ha puesto música, suave, mientras limpia todo el lugar, y por lo que mi olfato me dice, ya hizo la comida. Me acerco por su espalda y le abrazo, ella solo me dice unos "b-buenos d-días S-Sasuke-kun"

Empiezo a besar su cuello, ella se retuerce para que la suelte y me dice que no, que ella ya preparo el desayuno, pero sigo insistiendo sobre su cuello, mis manos se meten bajo la camisa, suben tasta toparse con sus pechos; Hinata suelta un sonoro gemido al sentir como estrujo a ambos pechos.

Me pide que me detenga, que no, que ella quiere desayunar conmigo, que mejor luego. Yo suelto una risita y le digo que está bien, pero que luego se debe bañar conmigo. Ella se sonroja pero asiente.

Me siento en la mesa, y la veo de manera fija, Hinata saca los platos y sirve la comida, se ve tan linda, solo viste mi camisa y unas pantaletas, cada movimiento que hace le levanta un poco la camisa y yo, como todo miro, incluso majo un poco mas la cabeza para ver mejor, en ese momento ella me mira y yo desvío la mirada inmediatamente.

Vaya… v-vaya… S-Sasuke Uchiha e-es un pervertido mirón…-

Me dice en un tono muy provocador, yo evito mirarla a los ojos, hasta que siento que se ha sentado en mis piernas, la miro y ella me besa, la miro sin creérmelo, Hinata no es de las mujeres atrevidas, sin embargo hay algo que me da mucha gracia… su rostro esta completamente sonrojado.

Ya esta la c-comida…- me dice

Ya…pero yo no tengo hambre…-

Aja… y s-si te doy en la b-boca?-

Medito lo dicho por ella, se que lo ha dicho en broma, pero yo lo tomare muy enserio. Abro mi boca y cierro mis ojos, ella me dice que era broma, pero yo le digo que un shinobi nunca retracta sus palabras, ella solo asiente y empieza a darme de comer mientras me dice una y otra vez que soy muy malo.

Después de la comida la cargo y le digo que ahora nos toca bañarnos, pero ella se suelta de mis brazos, y sale corriendo, esta jugando como una niña pequeña y no dudare que me encanta esa faceta tan inocente que ella posee.

La logro coger, abrazándola por la espalda y ella ríe, al igual que yo, todo es perfecto hasta que una voz se escucha en la puerta, ambos dirigimos la mirada a el lugar ¿Qué rayos hace el aquí?

Vaya… interrumpo algo?-

--

No me maten…

Se que es muy corto… prometo que el próximo será mas largo

Miau…


	20. Despedida

Esta es una despedida

Esta es una despedida...

Ya no continuare escribiendo, lo lamento tanto pero ya no continuare esta historia ni mis otras historias...

Yo soy de las personas que no me agrada dejar nada incompleto, pero ya llego mi momento de madurar, y8 este hobby me lo impide, lo siento tanto, espero que no me odien por esto, pero es lo mejor para mi, quiero agradecerles a todas esas personas que me apoyaron durante todo este tiempo, fueron maravillosos, sus comentarios, todas las locuras que me decían, todas esas locas ideas, algunas muy divertidas, otras daban miedo, unas un tanto pervertidas...

Se que muchos me odiaran por esto, pero es una decisión, que me costo tomar, dentro de unas semanas eliminare todas mis historias, para que no quede rastro que una vez yo existí...

Helen Uchiha desaparecerá para siempre y en su lugar quedara simplemente Helen...

Solo me resta decirles que espero que Dios les cuide y que talvez, no se, algún día, reciba noticias de ustedes...

Atentamente...

Helenhr


	21. dias despues

Capitulo 20: Días después

Capitulo 20: Días después

Miro el techo estoy aburrido, no tengo ganas de hacer exactamente nada, tiro una shuriken contra la pared, miro el techo de la casa, de verdad me hace mucha falta que ella no esté en la casa. No me gusta que la casa este en tanto silencio.

¡¡SASUKE-TEME!!-

Mierda… -

Es lo único que digo al escuchar al tonto de Naruto, mierda yo y mis pensamientos, ahora hay tanto ruido que no lo soporto. Entra en la sala, odio que solo entre en mi casa sin tocar la puerta, no sé cómo rayos lo hace.

¿Sasuke todavía no ha venido Hinata de su misión?- me dice el muy estúpido, yo solo lo veo de mala gana, y el solo sonríe ampliamente- que gruñón eres, aun no comprendo como Hinata se pudo enamorar de alguien tan amargado, y yo que siempre pensé que a ella le gustaban los más alegres… ¡¡así como yo!!… - silencio- ¡kuso no hagas eso!-

Dice después de esquivar todos los shuriken que le lance, luego de eso solo ríe, mierda si tan solo no me hubiese puesto a beber tanto el mes pasado Naruto no sabría que Hinata sentía algo por él. Mierda odio cuando me pongo borracho, nunca se la basura que digo.

Hinata y yo somos novios desde que regresamos de la misión, sin embargo el único que lo sabe es Naruto ¿Por qué? El muy maldito entro en la casa sin pedir permiso y nos encontró en un momento muy privado. De hecho arruino todo el momento.

Hinata-chan es tan linda… si me hubiera dado cuenta unos meses antes de lo que ella sentía por mí de seguro ahora fuera mi novia…- dice desinteresadamente mientras mira el techo

Respiro profundo y empiezo a contar-Hinata me lo dice a cada rato cuando le comento sobre las peleas con Naruto "S-Sasuke cuenta hasta d-diez, y veras q-que te c-calmaras"… estoy seguro que el solo quiere verme molesto pero no le daré el gusto de que se dé cuenta, soy un Uchiha nunca me vera así.

Es que bueno quien no quisiera ser su novio…- uno… - solo hay que hablar con ella…- …dos… - mirar sus ojos…- …tres…- su piel…- …cuatro…- el cabello…- …cinco…- las piernas…- …seis…- el gigantesco pecho que tiene…- …SIETE… - ¿dime Sasuke?-**…OCHO… **-¿Cuántas veces lo han hecho?...- **… **

Que paso exactamente no sé, lo único es que cuando Hinata llego a la casa-10 minutos después- Naruto y yo nos estábamos matándonos- literalmente- Hinata solo nos regaño, cuando escuche su voz, me olvide por completo de Naruto, y corrí a abrazarla. Después de eso saque a Naruto a patadas de la casa.

¿Q-qué paso? ¿P-por qué peleaban?- pregunta inocentemente Hinata

Por nada…- contesto secamente

De repente siento como ella se acerca a mí con un trapo húmedo, y empieza a limpiarme el labio- el cual me lo rompió Naruto- yo me dedico a observarla, mientras ella me regaña, me dice que no debo de pelear con Naruto por tonterías, le sonrío, ella me regresa la sonrisa.

Noto que mira fijamente mis labios, y se muerde los labios de ella, limpia muy suavemente mis labios, la miro fijamente, de repente se pone muy sonrojada, y sonrió ampliamente; ella al notar mi mirada, una mirada que le dice "ya sé que te estás imaginando" solo baja la cabeza.

Me levanto de la silla en la que me encontraba sentado y la miro de forma ardiente, Hinata al notar esa mirada se pone muy nerviosa, empiezo a besarla Hinata corresponde a mis besos con la misma necesidad con la que le beso, rodea mi cuello con sus manos, cargo sus piernas y hago que rodee mi cintura…

Empiezo a caminar hacia la habitación, al llegar a ella la coloco suavemente en la cama, empiezo a quitarle la ropa, lentamente sin nada de prisa.

Hinata empezó a reír al sentir que le hago cosquillas, me dice que me detenga, sin embargo es muy gracioso verla intentando quitarse mis manos de su estomago, hasta que en un movimiento brusco cambiamos de posición y ella me mira con picardía.

Es hora d-de la venganza U-Uchiha…-

Intenta hacerme cosquillas, pero es que yo no tengo, por cosas del destino, y un maldito entrenamiento con una maldita serpiente perdí todo eso. Cuando se percata que no me rio hace un puchero, yo solo le digo que se rinda que nunca me va a vencer con eso.

Bueno…- una mirada llena de orgullo se dibuja en su rostro – jejejeje… ¡plan b!-

Aun estando sobre mi empieza a quitarse el sostén, ríe al notar que tiene toda mi atención en ella, se lo quita por completo y veo sus pechos, esos pechos que me llaman a gritos. Sin embargo cuando intento tócalos Hinata me da un pequeño golpe en la mano, y me mira con una cara de falsa molestia.

S-si los tocas p-pierdes Uchiha…-

Hmph…-

Me acaricia el pecho, de manera juguetona, como que fuera un camino y con sus dedos lo recorre. Se acuesta sobre mí, y siento la calidez de sus pechos, suelto un gruñido y ella solo ríe, luego de unos segundos se levanta de golpe haciendo que sus pechos reboten. Soy un Uchiha no debo perder, ella pone sus manos en su nuca y se hace hacia atrás mostrándome más sus pechos, su cara muestra una orgullosa sonrisa, sabe muy bien que me tiene donde quiere. ¡¿en qué momento Hinata perdió su vergüenza?!

Tal vez fue hace seis meses, tres tal vez… bueno ya llevamos ocho meses juntos, en algún momento la perdió. La miro fijamente, su rostro esta rojo, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, si como no, es más fácil que el usuratonkachi se convierta en alguien silencioso a que Hinata pierda la vergüenza, aun cuando hace todo este tipo de cosas. Ella me mira con curiosidad al notar mi sonrisa, en un rápido movimiento la coloco bajo mi cuerpo.

¿Q-qué haces?- me dice

Dijiste que no los tocara, pero en ningún momento hablaste de no morderlos…-

Hinata me mira muy sorprendida, y yo empiezo a hacer énfasis a mis palabras y empiezo a besar sus pechos, a morder suavemente sus pezones, mi ego sonríe al escuchar como débilmente ella me dice "t-tramposo" y luego suelta un gemido.

Lucha por quitarme de encima de su cuerpo, pero luego se deja de mover y solo se dedica a disfrutar de lo que yo hago, arquea su espalda, mi mano empieza a bajar y se mete bajo su pataleta, ella gime muy fuerte. Empiezo a besar su cuello, y como siempre, me gusta dejar marcas rojas en el, así me autoproclamo dueño de ese cuerpo- lo sé es un poco infantil de mi parte, pero qué más da, así soy yo, si tengo algo me gusta ponerle mi nombre- Hinata suspira, esos suspiros que me hacen sentirme feliz.

Ella baja sus manos a mi bóxer, puedo sentir que me lo quiere quitar, pero le cuesta así que mejor me levanto y yo solo me lo quito, le quito la pataleta y la observo detenidamente. Ella me mira sonrojada y un poco molesta, se que odia que la vea desnuda, pero es que simplemente no puedo evitarlo, es tan bella, mis ojos se niegan a dejar de verla. Pero bueno no puedo quedarme quieto.

Me coloco entre sus piernas, ella suelta un suspiro al sentir como nuestro sexos se rozan, es algo que traspasa la cordura, empiezo a penetrarla, disfrutando cada milímetro de mi intrusión, hasta que la penetro por completo.

En ese momento empieza una danza, se podría decir, su cuerpo y el mió encajan a la perfección, aun después de todo este tiempo hinata sigue poniendo esas caras tan inocentes que me dicen que en realidad esta disfrutando, a cada movimiento aumento un poco la velocidad.

Hinata acaricia mi cara, yo se exactamente lo que eso significa, me acerco a su boca y me adueño de ella, a ella le encanta que la bese mientras lo hacemos. Dice que así se escuchan menos sus gemidos.

Pero la verdad me encanta escuchar sus gemidos, amo ser el único que ha tenido el honor e hacer que hinata gima de esa forma tan sexual, de esa manera tan inocente, tan dulce- ¡mierda! Se escucha muy cursi todas las estupideces que pienso- ella empieza a gemir un poco mas fuerte lo cual me indica que ella esta llegando al clímax, la beso y la abrazo fuertemente y juntos llegamos hasta el cielo.

Salgo de su interior y me tiro a un lado de la cama, hinata respira forzosamente, yo la miro fijamente y luego de unos segundos la cubro con la sabana, ella me sonríe y se acuesta en mi pecho, para sacar platica le pregunto como le fue en la misión, ella se ríe y comienza a contarme con muchos detalles de que la misión fue muy divertida. Dice que muchas veces kiba le empezó a decir cosas lindas, cosas que es raro escucharlas viniendo de alguien como el ¡maldito kiba acaso no sabe que ella es solo mía!

No…

El no lo sabe y tampoco alguien mas…

Fue mi idea que nadie supiese sobre nuestra relación, ya que aunque me duela decirlo hay dos cosas que me preocupan y a la vez que me aterran.

La primera son mis estupidas, tontas, un poco faltas de inteligencia- podría seguir toda la noche- y zorras de mis fans, no me agradaría que por celos lastimaran a hinata, es que esas no tienen nada que hacer.

Y la segunda es que me da miedo que al enterrase hiashi la quiera apartar de mi lado. Aunque ella me ha dicho que ya casi no tiene nada que ver con la familia hyuuga. Pero aun así no me decido ha hacerlo notorio.

Acaricio la espalda de hinata, ella ya esta dormida. Ya tome una decisión, soy un gran ninja no creo que exista un ninja mejor que yo en la aldea, estoy seguro que para hiashi seria un gusto que yo fuese su nuero.

El día de mañana…

Toda konoha se dará cuenta que sasuke uchiha esta enamorado…

El día de mañana todos los malditos, hijos de su santa madre- nunca me ha gustado ofender a las madres, ellas merecen todo el respeto posible- se darán cuenta que la ninja mas bella de la hoja ya tiene dueño…

Se darán cuenta que hinata hyuuga es mi novia…

Y si a alguien no le gusta pues que llore, por que ya estoy arto de solo amar a hinata en la oscuridad…

Sonrió y cierro los ojos y me duermo profundamente…

--

Vaya niñas lindas, y cualquier otro bastardo- con respeto- que lea este fic, este es el capitulo 20 completo, es completamente mentira que mi hermana podría seguirlo, pero bueno…

Siento haberles abandonado con el fic "polos opuestos" pero es que la verdad ya no me queda tiempo y la verdad soy muy lento escribiendo en el teclado, es mentira que lo seguiría, espero que por lo menos este pequeño lemon les compense por no poder seguirla, sin embargo estaré controlando a mi hermana para que la historia siga su rumbo preestablecido…

Este lemon va dedicado:

A todas esas niñas lindas que son del fc sasuhina, las jovencitas mas bellas y lindas de naruto uchiha… (Me gusta ser un tanto romántico con las linduras)

A y a todos los bastardos(siéntanse afortunados de que yo les llame asi, es de respeto y cariño) que se creen que son mas pervertidos que yo… niños ustedes apenas empiezan yo he aprendido del mejor y me gradué con honores en perversidad… comprobado por el mismo jiraira-sama… (esta dedicatoria va para los varones del fc sasuhina)


	22. Que todos se enteren

Capitulo 21: que todo el mundo se entere

Hoy el día esta espectacular, el sol es magnifico, no hace tanta calor, no hace frió, sopla un tanto de viento… simplemente perfecto… aun cuando no me he levantado de la cama, es que aun cuando el día es magnifico he de aceptar que la sensación de estar acostado junto a Hinata es mejor… o si mucho mejor…

Son las 7 am Hinata no da señales de querer despertar lo cual a mi parecer es lógico, bueno es que Hinata termina muy cansada después de una noche "alegre". Me empiezo a levantar poco a poco, hoy me toca hacer el desayuno a mi, aun cuando no se parece para nada a los desayunos que prepara Hinata, no soy tan mal cocinero…

Y todo gracias a ella… y a sus palabras "Sasuke el que seas un hombre no te convierte en un inútil" Hinata es una gran maestra en la cocina.

Me baño, me pongo ropa cómoda, pero casual, para poder ir a dar una vuelta con ella y luego empiezo con la comida. A los minutos escucho que Hinata entra en la cocina, solo trae puesta una de mis camisas, me encanta que haga eso, solo lo hace para provocarme. Lastimosamente este día no puedo caer es sus provocaciones.

Cámbiate… iremos a dar una vuelta luego…- le digo

¿s-saldremos?-

Si… Naruto y Sakura nos invitaron a ver una película con ellos…- miento

D-demo Sasuke… t-tu dijiste q-que nadie debía d-darse cuenta d-de que t-tu y y-yo…-

Antes que pueda terminar la cojo de la cintura y la pongo en la mesa, ella solo se sonroja, empiezo a besarla, y luego de unos segundos me detengo.

¿Acaso no quieres que se den cuenta que tienes novio?- le digo

Ella niega dulcemente me besa y luego sale corriendo a bañarse, después de disculparse conmigo. Yo tomo el teléfono y le hablo a Naruto, solo le digo "Naruto vamos a ver unas películas, lleva a Sakura nos vemos en una hora" la verdad le colgué antes que me digiera si o no. Aunque conociéndolo estoy seguro que ahí estará.

Hinata entra a la cocina con una gran sonrisa y me toma una foto, yo solo la miro con extrañes. Le pregunto la razón de la foto y ella me mira, me extraño al ver sus ojos, parecen que brillan mas de lo normal. Me dice que quiere recordar el día en el que Sasuke Uchiha se convirtió legalmente en su novio. Yo solo desvió la mirada.

Ella ríe dulcemente y me abraza por la espalda, me pregunta si me gusta la ropa que trae, la miro y le sonrió, ella anda un vestido muy campestre de esos que son de tirantes finos, que llegan hasta dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, con una semi-campana que al dar vuelta se eleva un tanto…

Después de la comida, ella lavo los platos, y bueno salimos, antes de ir al cine quería ir a dar una vuelta por el área de entrenamiento (en especial en donde entrena el maldito de Kiba) Hinata solo sonrío, ella como siempre inocente no se da cuenta de nada, tomo mi brazo y empezamos a caminar.

Durante el camino muchos y muchas se nos quedaron viendo, pude sentir la ira de los hombres cuando abrace a Hinata por la cintura, ella solo se sonrojo pero no protesto. Ella me sonríe de vez en cuando yo solo mantengo mi semblante frió y serio, puede que hinata sepa que a veces puedo llegar a ser muy cursi, pero eso solo lo sabrá ella. Y al mirar como me sonríe aun cuando ha notando que me estoy comportando como un témpano de hielo, me indica que ella ya lo sabe y que no le molesta.

Llegamos al área en el que ella suele entrenar con su equipo pero no hay nadie (maldita suerte la mía… y yo que quería dejarle bien claro al maldito de kiba que hinata es mía) hinata me sonríe y me dice que no la encuentre en otro lado que venga aquí, que ella le gusta pasar mucho tiempo aquí. Esa sonrisa tan angelical que me da, esa sonrisa que me derrite y me convierte en un tarado enamorado, la arrincono contra un árbol y la beso. Me importa un comino si alguien me ve, además que mas da, eso es lo que quiero, quiero que todos se den cuenta que por fin soy feliz. Después de un rato de besos empezamos a caminar hacia el cine.

No pude evitar mirar con molestia a naruto al llegar al cine ¡todos nuestros amigos estaban ahí! Los 9 novatos, mierda, yo solo le dije sakura y tu no a todos los estupidos ninjas que nos conocen, hinata se sonrojo violentamente al ver a todos. Llegamos hasta el lugar, nadie hablo todo estaba en un maldito silencio, mierda. Todos tienen cara de tontos me ven a mi, ven a hinata, se ven entre ellos, exceptuando naruto el cual solo sonríe muy orgulloso, y repiten al maldito proceso un y otra vez, la verdad que esto me esta aburriendo.

¡Dattebayo! ¡¡Todos ustedes me deben muuuuuucho dinero!! ¡¡Excepto kiba y sakura-chan!!-una gran sonrisa de pervertido se formo en el rostro de naruto- ¡¡Sakura-chan me debes dar un buen baile en la noche!!- ante estas palabras sakura reacciono y miro al piso sonrojada (cabe decir que me sorprende que naruto no le haya contado a sakura sobre lo mió con hinata)- ¡¡y tu kiba debes besar a la vieja tsunade!!-

¡¡Qué rayos haces con el uchiha?!- exclamo kiba, muy histérico

Pasar tiempo con su novio…- le digo, Kiba me mira de manera asesina mientras que yo solo le sonrió.

Kiba toma a hinata por los hombros y la aleja un poco de mi lo cual me molesta y me entra la tentación de darle un buen golpe en la cara, sin embargo la mirada de perro que ha perdido todo en la vida me detiene.

Hinata dime que es mentira… dime que naruto solo bromeaba al decir que estas saliendo con el uchiha ese… -

¿k-kiba-kun?- hinata le sonríe de forma tierna y comprensiva- naruto no mentía…- ella baja la cabeza, pero luego la levanta con un rostro muy determinado- sasuke es mi novio-

Kiba se separa de ella, me mira de mala manera, y empieza alejarse de nosotros, naruto le pregunta por que se va y este solo responde que cumplirá lo que prometió- la verdad siento lastima por kiba… pobre lo mas probable es que se muera si besa a la vieja- Después de unos segundos todos empiezan a molestarnos.

Nadie sospecharía que hinata tenia un novio a escondidas…- dice ino de forma picara, hinata se sonroja

¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de estar saliendo?- pregunta shino

Etto…-

La verdad no te importa…- le digo

Todos se queda callados pero luego todos empiezan a reírse, le pregunto a hinata de mala gana por que se ríen y ella me dice que es porque yo estaba un poco sonrojado, inclusive ella se estaba riendo

Mierda…

--


	23. Kiba besa a Tsunade

Capítulo especial omake : Kiba besa a Tsunade

Kiba caminaba con molestia por Konoha, este día su amado amigo perruno no estaba a su lado, debía cumplir su promesa, el había apostado contra Naruto y había perdido. Pero ya habían pasado más de tres meses desde esa apuesta, y no es que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir su apuesta, de hecho el era de esos tipos que nunca dejan de cumplir sus apuestas cuando han perdido. Sin embargo esta ocasión era diferente, era mucho más delicada de lo normal.

Hinata y el Uchiha estaban saliendo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, que de hecho fue por culpa de un hiperactivo rubio, claro que el no iba a creer en eso, no, no lo creería y menos viniendo del Uzumaki, quien de hecho todos saben que tiende a exagerar un poco las cosas (poco seria milagro)

Por supuesto que él no iba a creerle, bueno el hecho es que nadie le creyó, sin embargo como todo impulsivo cometió un error, estaba tan seguro que Naruto mentía que aposto contra el al igual que Sakura, novia actual del rubio. Le pareció extraño que el rubio solo sonriera y aceptara.

"Bueno si yo gano quiero que Sakura-chan me haga un bailecito privado…- la mencionada miro a Naruto sonrojada

Si está bien- dijo la Haruno – sin embargo si yo gano tú debes quitarte toda la ropa y caminar así por una hora por toda Konoha

Ok, acepto… y kiba… kiba tu besaras a la vieja Tsunade…- le dijo

Kiba sonrió altanero, en realidad Naruto creía tanto en su mentira. Este asintió y le sonrió.

Pero si mientes Naruto… deberás besar a sai… -dijo kiba

Naruto sintió asco por un segundo pero asintió, aun no estaba seguro si Hinata y Sasuke vendrían juntos, esperaba que si porque si no el pasaría la vergüenza más grande del mundo.

La sorpresa de todos fue cuando, efectivamente, el Uchiha y la Hyuuga aparecieron juntos y tomados de las manos."

Bueno y luego de eso se rebusco para demostrarles a todos que eso era mentira, que de seguro Sasuke había usado alguna técnica en la chica, de seguro le había hipnotizado.

Sin embargo no logro encontrar nada, la verdad era que Sasuke en realidad se mostraba diferente con su pequeña compañera de equipo. Incluso en una ocasión cuando les espiaba se dio cuenta que al moreno le encantaba que la chica le diera la comida en la boca; descubrió que tanto él como Hinata disfrutaban de pasar acostados bajo un árbol, solo abrazados, sin hacer nada más que hablar un poco y de vez en cuando besarse.

Descubrió que a Hinata le encantaba hacerle cosquillas al Uchiha, el cual simplemente parecía no mostrar el tenerlas, y cuando se aburría de que Hinata no encontraba algún punto en donde acariciar para sacar cosquillas, el empezaba a hacerle cosquillas a la joven que siempre terminaba rogándole por que se detuviera.

También descubrió que habían veces que después de entrenar, de hecho se dio cuenta que la mayoría de veces entrenaban durante sus encuentros, Hinata colocaba con suavidad la cabeza del Uchiha y le hacía piojitos en la cabeza, es decir, le pasaba acariciando el cabello hasta que este parecía dormirse un rato.

El noto como al primer mes de su relación toda la gente hablaba y decía cosas, dicen que Sasuke al siguiente día de dar a conocer su relación con Hinata le dijo al padre de esta que él deseaba tener una relación con la chica, una relación seria, es decir con compromiso y todo eso incluidos. Dicen que Hiashi no se quejo, no se molesto de hecho dicen que incluso felicito a su hija por tener buenos gustos.

Bueno eso solo son cosas que dicen…

Pero bueno solo son cosas que dicen las meti… es decir, las mujeres que no tienen nada más que hacer de Konoha.

Ya al segundo mes todas las fans de Sasuke lloraban como locas y es que en realidad nadie esperaba tener con competir con la hermosa Hyuuga, además la Hyuuga nunca había ofendido a nadie y por tal razón nadie tenía el más mínimo deseo por intentar lastimarla, además que bueno algo les decía que si le ponían un dedo encima el mismo Uchiha las haría arrepentirse de ser parte de su fan club.

Llego hasta la torre Hokage, respiro profundo, era domingo por la noche, eran exactamente las 9:00 pm, a esta hora la Hokage ya estaba más borracha que incluso no sentía nada en lo mas mínimo. Entro a la torre tratando de no llamar la atención de ningún guardia, se sorprendió cuando noto que en realidad no había ningún guardia a la entrada.

El ya sabía en donde estaba el despacho de la quinta. Camino con sigilo y se coloco frente a la puerta y abrió, y como lo imagino la quinta estaba en lo mejor de beber.

Kiba tosió para llamar la atención de la mujer mayor…

Buenas noches Tsunade sama…- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

¿Kiba, qué rayos haces aquí?- le pregunto no muy consiente

Kiba analizo la situación y noto que en realidad la quinta estaba tan pero tan borracha que de seguro no era muy consciente de todo lo que ocurría o de lo que podía ocurrir, kiba se empezó a acercar sigilosamente a la quinta la cual miro extrañada al joven y es que bueno, no era muy común que algún ninja llegara a su despacho un domingo ya muy noche, bueno a menos de que fuera una emergencia.

¿Qué pasa kiba?- dijo con un tono muy claro de ebria

Tsunade-sama… - kiba suspiro- he venido a besarla- dijo sin más

Tsunade parpadeo un par de veces, y entonces sonrió. Kiba palideció cuando vio una mirada muy extraña en la gondaime, esta empezó a acercarse a el.

Oh Jira-chan!!!! No debes disfrazarte de un niño para despertar mi interés…- le dijo mientras se tiraba a sus brazos…

¿jira-chan?- dijo confundido kiba, estaba tratando de analizar las palabras dichas por la quinta cuando sintió que alguien estaba tocando a su "amiguito" dirijo su mirada hacia la gondaime y noto como esta había metido sus manos en sus pantalones- ¡¡¡¡¿Tsunade-sama?!!!!

Hay jira-chan… me hacías tanta falta…-

No!!! Tsunade-sama!!! Esta equivocada, yo solo vengo a darle un beso…-dijo kiba un poco asustado

Haber dicho eso antes- Tsunade puso sus labios sobre los de kiba

Kiba al estar sorprendido no sabía cómo reaccionar, hasta que sintió como la mujer le bajaba los pantalones.

Esta noche sí que nos divertiremos jira-chan… además no dudare que te ves muy bien disfrazado de kiba…-

Kiba miro aterrado como la quinta empezó a quitarse la camisa, el mente del pobre kiba lo único que resonaba era ¿Cómo me pasa esto?

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La luz de la mañana despertó a kiba el cual se encontraba en el piso de la oficina de la gondaime, ambos completamente desnudos y cubiertos por una fina sabana mas no sabia de donde rayos la había sacado

Cuando Tsunade despertó se dio cuenta que "jira-chan" aun seguía con el jutsu de copia. Y como este tenía sus ojos muy abiertos

Jira-chan.. No puedo creer que hayas podido mantener la concentración en el jutsu después de la noche que tenimos… realmente has mejorado eres magnifico nunca lo habías hecho tan pero tan salvaje…- decía mientras suspiraba

Kiba miro a la gondaime, y sonrió nervioso.

Tsunade-sama… yo no soy jira-chan… - ya sentía que este le golpeaba por lo que estaba a punto de decir- soy kiba –

Kiba cerró los ojos esperando un golpe descomunal, sin embargo al no recibir un golpe abrió sus ojos… y nunca espero ver lo que vio…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-***-*-*--*-*

Dicen que kiba llego donde Naruto y le dijo que ya había cumplido su apuesta.

Dicen que Naruto ya ni siquiera se acordaba de la apuesta.

Dicen que después de ese día, kiba es muy solicitado por la gondaime, para realizar misiones de suma importancia. Especialmente durante las noches.

Bueno como dije al inicio…

Solo son cosas que dicen las que no tienen nada que hacer en Konoha

Fin omake


	24. Nada valgo sin tu amor

Ha que maldita inspiración, saben me estoy escuchando lo ultimo de Naruto, tanto del shippuuden como del Naruto: Shounen-Hen, y bueno no me quejo esta súper

Sign de FLOW

Sumer freak también de FLOW

Omae Dattanda de kishidan

Shinkokyu y douhyo de SUPER BEAVER

Hay y bueno siempre que escucho música buena me da por escribir como loca y más a un desde que se me metió en la cabeza que quiero comprar el nuevo single de FLOW Sign sin embargo no se como demonios hacerlo, es una kuso realmente lo quiero bueno y sin más les dejo con el último capitulo de:

"para mi no queda nada"

Capitulo final: Nada valgo sin tu amor

Sasuke empezó a tantear la cama ya que tenia frio, ella me había vuelto a dejar solo en la cama, me molesto y me levanto, tomo unos pantalones ya que estoy desnudo, bueno eso no era nada raro de cada 10 días 5 amanezco sin ropa, tanto yo como la mujer con la que estoy compartiendo mi vida. Esa mujer que ahora hace que todas mis mañanas sean alegres y por esa razón odio que me deje solo en la cama.

Entro a la cocina y la encuentro cocinando el desayuno. Ella me sonríe de manera tierna y maternal. De seguro le he de parecer un chiquillo por los berrinches que de vez en cuando me agarran y que por supuesto solo ella los conoce.

¿Qué pasa sasu? Me dice mientras apaga la cocina y camina hacia mí

¿Qué te he dicho de dejarme solo durante las mañanas?- le dijo mientras le agarro la cintura

Mmm… déjame ver… no estoy segura, creo que la memoria me falla- me dice jugueteando como siempre

Hmph… pues en ese caso creo que me tocara refrescarte la memoria…-

Mis labios buscan los suyos, la empiezo a besar, aun me perece un sueño, un hermoso sueño que yo dudo merecer, ella me abraza y me atrae aun mas a ella. Mis manos empiezan a acariciar ese cuerpo, ese cuerpo que me pertenece, todo de ella es mío y todo lo que yo soy, todo lo que pudiera llegar a tener le pertenece a ella.

Te he dicho que no me dejes solo en la cama durante las mañanas, sabes que eso me molesta… amanezco helado y a mi me gusta amanecer calientito…- le digo

Pero mi amor… si me quedo en la cama contigo… ¿Quién te preparara el desayuno y el almuerzo?- me pregunta

Hmph… aun así no me gusta que me dejes solo Hinata- le digo mientras le rodeo- si no estas a mi lado las pesadillas me despiertan…-

Hinata me sonríe y me acaricia el pelo, me encanta que ella haga eso en especial cuando estoy sobre sus piernas y ella me canta o me dice cosas, más mejor aun cuando me besa los labios.

Me disculpo Uchiha-sama en compensación me bañare con usted…- ella me sonríe

Bueno que esperamos entonces- la cargo en mis brazos y camino hacia el baño, ella se ríe y luego empieza a besarme. Amo a Hinata.

* * *

Miro sin mucho interés a Naruto el cual esta peleando con Kiba, de nada que en realidad valga la pena, yo solo miro molesto el cielo, una misión de 15 días, la maldita de Tsunade si que me sabe fastidiar la vida, pasare 15 días sin Hinata. Suelto un suspiro al aire.

Verdad que es verdad Teme…- me dice Naruto en una de sus frases inteligentes

¿El que es verdad?-pregunto por fin tomándole importancia

Kiba pasa mucho tiempo con la vieja...- me dice- ¿no se te hace raro?-

La verdad es que ahora Kiba es uno de los principales consejeros de Tsunade así que eso no te debería extrañar- le digo sin darle mucha importancia

Ves solo tu eres el único que piensa cosas raras sobre mi…-dice Kiba moviendo su mano sin mucho interés

No se… pero estoy seguro que tu y la vieja ocultan algo ya ha habido varias veces que los he encontrado demasiado cerca el uno del otro…-

Miro a Naruto, la verdad es que la relación entre la quinta y Kiba es rara, de un día para otro ella le empezó a consultar con frecuencia, además que hay veces que por coincidencias del destino no encuentras ni a uno ni al otro.

Naruto estas loco…- dice el-¿hey y como esta Sakura con eso del embarazo?- le pregunta claramente para cambiar de tema

Sakura-chan esta muy feliz…come mucho, y tiene muchos antojos… sin embargo el embarazo la hace ser mas tranquila, ya tiene días de no golpearme….- dice el rubio mientras se soba la nuca

Durante todo el viaje me sentí un poco incomodo ya que tenia antojo de comer cosas que yo usualmente no como, y no podía comer cosas que usualmente como por que me daba ¿nauseas?

Cuando regrese a Konoha y le entregue el reporte a la Hokage, esta me sonrió de una manera que me pareció rara, me abrazo y me dijo que le llevara dulces a Hinata. Yo no le pregunte nada solo le agradecí por su recomendación y Salí de la oficina.

Empecé a caminar con tranquilidad hacia mi casa, y solo por seguridad, compre de los dulces que usualmente Hinata me cometa que le gustan, sin saber porque me comí unos cuantos de camino hacia la casa.

Llegue a la casa y entre Hinata estaba en el patio, ella tena una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Bienvenido Sasuke…- me dijo mientras se levantaba, note que tenía algo en las manos

Ohayo…-le dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia ella – me tarde un poco lo siento…-

Ella negó con suavidad y con esa misma suavidad beso mis labios, era uno de esos besos que me regresan la vida.

Sasuke…- me dijo al separarnos

¿Qué pasa?- pregunte mientras sonreía

Ella me mostro lo que tenía en sus manos, era una aguja de las que se usan para hacer cosas de lana, al parecer Hinata estaba haciendo algo, era un pequeño zapato. Le mire incrédulo.

Vas a ser padre-

Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es besarla ya agradecerle por todo…

Porque yo a quien antes no le quedaba nada…

Yo quien no necesitaba para nada de la vida…

Hoy me doy cuenta que en realidad la vida me tenía guardado todo lo que me pertenecía.

Después de todo:

"no siempre podrás ganar,

No siempre podrás perder,

Así que ten la fe que después de tanto perder

Por obligación te tocara ganar"

Ahora yo no soy nada sin su amor, porque gracias a el, a todo lo que recibido de ella, a todo lo que he podido aprender de ella y más aun cuando me doy cuenta que ella me necesita, que ella necesita que yo la proteja…

Me doy cuenta que para mi aún queda mucho por demostrar…

Me doy cuenta que para mi queda mucho por vivir…

Mucho por tiempo para estar con ella.

Fin

Bueno después de un largo camino, después de tantas cosas que pasaron en este fic, después de tanto escribir y de molestarme cuando no había inspiración he llegado al final del fic.

Un fic que representa mucho para mí…

Les deseo a agradecer a todas las que se tomaron el tiempo para leerlo y dejarme un comentario:

Dark Amy-chan , hitomi black dark, gesy, adimtzgza, baunyoko, flordezereso, k4riiitho, Fiffy20, june-li, oSiToPaNdA, adrifernan19, Luna-Yang1994, narutokonoha, Murtilla, dagorfly, Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei, ferIO'RPatzz, sussane.x, YoseChAn, KENSA-CHAN, A.C. Akasuna, golili- HINATAXsasuke4e, Lia Du Black, Hikari no Taiyou, R33v., shitacashi, punke, Murtilla, karina I, pupett16, Mari-chan Uchiuga, Gatsby Gray, , kairi-Sparda, kamix3, hyuuga-hikari, Hikari no Taiyou, babu buba, Secretpoisson, blizzard777, Namine1993 y a Jane Nylleve

Le agradezco especialmente a:

june-li

Fuiste mi primer comentario, te gradezco rotundamente por eso. Para mí el primer comentario dice mucho de la historia.

Le agradezco a todos los que me dejaron comentarios, saben ha habido capítulos en los que solo he recibido tres o dos comentarios y eso me alegra, ya que el solo hecho de recibir un comentario significa que debo de esforzarme y seguir escribiendo mucho mejor la historia ya que un comentario significa que hay una persona esperando mi continuación.

Lo que creo que si me mataría seria no recibir ninguno… entonces creo que si pensaría si cambiar de profesión (miau por así decirlo)

Espero que la historia les haya gustado, solo me queda darles un dato curioso.

En el inicio del fic les comente que lo que me inspiro fue una canción de Juanes que se llama "nada" (debo agradecer a sussane.x por darme el nombre) bueno el capítulo final también lleva el nombre de una de las canciones de Juanes, que de hecho están en el mismo álbum, la canción "nada valgo sin tu amor" a mi parecer son como canciones hermanas así que escuche un ciento de veces la canción, además de las que les mencione al inicio de la historia, para que me quedara un poco acorde a la canción.

Bueno después de todo esto solo me queda darles las gracias nuevamente por tomarse el tiempo de leer y les deseo que todo les salga bien además que…

…Kami no shuku fuku

Att. Helen Hernandez (Helenhr o también Dante Uchiha)


End file.
